Loves Bite
by luvs2act
Summary: Stella, a young girl, longs to marry the kings son with all her heart. She believes that she loves him, but she is only a commoner. But when the day comes will she be chosen? What will happen when she gets into big trouble and someone must save her!
1. Hurry to see the prince

**Hey everyone! So I had a dream that was sorta related to this, I've actualy changed the story a lot. But it was interesting so I decided to write about it. :P Big thanks to everyone who helped me out. Here are some characters and their deginated peoples. Please keep in mind that the relationships between characters aren't actualy R/L relationships (E.G. Mina being Christophers sister, ect.) But these characters are these people... get it?! xD**

**Mina= Therese. **

**Stella= Emmalee(me). **

**Christopher= Ben. **

**Allie= Steph**

**(More will probably be added later)**

**I hope everyone enjoys the story! I'll write in it as soon as I can, but the more reviews I get the faster I'll write. :D mmkay?**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Stella~

I shuffled through some cloth, looking for my best dress. I sighed and finally removed my blue, hoop dress. I slipped it on and turned around to look at myself, even with the dress I looked so... average. My light brown hair hung loosely around my face in tangles, as the small looking mirror showed. I took my light faded brush and started combing through it, flinching slightly as I pulled to get a knot out.

I pulled my hair up and braided it, then wrapped it around my head and pinned it. There, I looked a little decent now. I hurried outside to meet Christopher, and he nodded to me in greeting and smiled as I walked out. Chris had ear length brown hair, that was slightly ragged from working hard in his fathers fields. He was wearing a loose faded brown shirt, and dark brown pants. Altogether he wasn't very handsome at all, I almost flinched at his appearance. But he was my best friend, and I didn't care how he looked.

"I really don't see why you have to get all dressed up for this." he retorted with a laugh, "I think it's all pretty silly. We both know that the prince it too proud to choose a commoner as his wife, so why do you try so hard?"

I looked down in embarrassment, "Just... false hope I guess. But YOU could be a little more supportive of me at least. You are my best friend Chris, I would think you would stand by me on my decision."

He looked hurt by my harsh words, "You know that I'll always stand by you on whatever you think is best Stella, I just don't want to see you get hurt, as you probably will if you keep trying to woo prince Edwardo."

I lifted my chin defiantly, "I believe anyone can have a chance, if I get hurt, it's my own fault. Stop worrying about me, I'm not a baby."

He sighed, "yeah sure..." he murmured, slightly angry.

I felt bad for him and I looked away, biting my lip. We walked forward silently, "So... how is Mina?" I asked after a pause. Mina, his sister, was a sweet thing. She had chest-length blonde curly hair and bright green/blue eyes, like mine. I really admired her in many ways, she was always willing to help someone out, just like Chris. But she wasn't as good a friend to me as Chris was.

Chris shrugged, "She's alright I guess. She's been hanging out with that one boy a lot... um... Jacob. I think they're getting really close, they'll probably end up getting married." I nodded, happy for her. She would be a wonderful wife and mother, I hoped it worked out.

I hurried forward, broken from my train of thought by the sound of trumpets. I pushed through the crowd that had gathered and looked out among the street to wait for him. Finally I saw them coming down the street, a long parade of squires and maidens, trumpeters and all sorts of people from the castle.

But my eyes rested on the one in the middle, carried by four other on a chair. He had shoulder length bright blonde hair, and blue eyes that sparkled like the sky. He had on a lavish purple and blue outfit, with rubies and valuable jewels all over. He looked like a God, placed among peasants. I adored him, and as his eyes swept over me my heart fluttered and skipped a beat. He was all I ever wanted, if I had him, everything would fall together like it should. One day... I would be his wife.

~Christopher~

I watched, exasperated as Stella hurried through the crowd, totally leaving me behind. Was I really that unimportant to her that she would forget my in a moments notice to go swoon over some prince? Obviously it wasn't like our relationship was that way... but I was still her friend... or so I thought.

I shook my head and crossed my arms, glaring daggers at prince Edwardo as he passed and smiled at Stella. I could see her eyes grow huge and she clasped her hands to her chest and stared up at him.

I almost rolled my eyes. Wow, could this get any more stupid and awkward for me? Probably not.

I walked away with my head down, kicking at a pebble as I walked toward my house. Stella wouldn't remember I had been with her not that the prince looked at her! Gasp! How much more wonderful could it get?! I smiled slightly at my own sarcasm, wishing someone was around so I could actually say it aloud...

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So there you have it! Don't worry, It'll get a lot more exiting, this chapter was pretty short and laid back. :P**

**Put the word pie in your review and you will receive a cookie. ^-^**


	2. Some fun with a friend

**Alright, so here is chapter two. It's longer than chapter 1, but we still haven't reached the climax of exitement yet, don't worry it's coming soon! Don't leave.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Stella~

I hurried home excitedly, I had to tell Mother about what had happened! Prince Edwardo had actually looked at me, and smiled! This had to be one of the most exiting moments in my entire life.

I burst through the door of our small cottage and hurried over to where my mother was sewing. I quickly told her what had happened, and she was exited for me. She didn't have any objections to me marrying a rich prince.

"Stella honey, you need to calm down." she told me quietly and smiled. "just because he smiled at you doesn't really mean anything big. But maybe he'll stop by some time." I nodded eagerly and tried to calm myself down. After a while I remembered that I had left Christopher alone- uh oh. He would never let me hear the end of that.

"I'm going to go see Chris and Mina." I told my mother as I slipped on my shawl and hurried out the door toward his farm. I trudged on silently for a while, trying to lift my fit up so my new shoes wouldn't get dirty. After a while I gave that up and hurried as quickly as I could, I could just see Chris's farm up ahead.

~Christopher~

I sat on the floor idly petting Happy, our golden retriever. I sighed in boredom, surprised that there wasn't even any work for me to do. My father opened his mouth to speak when suddenly there was a gentle knock at the door, I jumped up and rushed over to answer it. When I opened it, there stood Stella. I had figured she would come sooner or later, she wasn't one who would go to sleep thinking I was angry at her. I almost laughed in remembrance at some of the things she had done, but I kept my face straight and said, "yes?"

She flinched at my serious tone and looked down, frowning. "I'm sorry I left you alone today. I forgot my manners in hurrying off in excitement. Will you forgive me?"

I let a smile come over my face, "of course I forgive you Stell. You know I can never stay mad at you for long." she grinned and stuck her tongue out, of course she knew.

I walked outside and closed the door, "So, what should we do?" I could see her eyes burning with wanting to talk to me about something, probably the prince. Barf. "Actually Chris... I was wondering if Mina was home."

I looked at her in surprise for a moment, her and Mina had never been that close. "oh yeah, sure. She's in the bedroom." I opened our door again and led her in. She nodded to me in thanks and hurried over to the bedroom. Hm, that was strange.

~Mina~

I looked up in surprise as Christopher's friend- Stella was it?- walked into the room I was in. She smiled at me and sat down next to me on the bed and looked at the crocheting I was doing. Finally she spoke after I had been looking at her for a moment, then she asked "So, I heard that you're beuing someone named Jacob?" oh boy. So that's what this was huh? She just wanted to lure me in then start blabbing on about something. Oh well, I could use a girl to talk to.

I set aside the blanket I had been making and nodded eagerly, telling her all about Jacob, what he did, how funny he was, everything.

After I was finally finished talking I found in surprise that she was listening eagerly, "he sounds like a really great guy." she encouraged, and I blushed and looked down.

"So what did you really come here to talk about?" I asked after a moment of silence. She smiled at that and swung her feet happily, telling me all about what had happened that day. I listened like a good friend should, trying my best to think of how to help.

When she finished, looking slightly trouble I told her that I didn't really think she should be so exited, or she would just end up getting dissipointed. "Do you know how many girls in the kingdom have the same wish as you? A bunch, you chance is 1 in 100. I wouldn't get you're hopes up."

Her excitement faded at this and she bit her lip. "yeah... yeah I guess you're right. Thanks anyways." I felt bad for saying something but hid it and smiled, "good luck."

~Stella~

I walked out of the bedroom- rather dissipointed- to see Chris waiting for me. I shrugged it off and walked over to him, at least I could forget about it by spending some time with my best friend. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked him, and he grinned at me and dragged me outside.

"Chill out Chris!" I said, shaking his hand off and glaring slightly. "just tell me what you wanna do. Sheesh."

He shook his head and grinned like a idiot, "Come on! It's super fun, and it's a secret."

I had to smile at that, and I let him lead me away to wherever we were going. I closed my eyes on his demand and trusted him to not lead my into anything. Suddenly he stopped and was silent, I could hear the quiet gurgle of water.

"...Christopher?" I asked after a moment, "Can I open my eyes now?" He let go of my hand and slid away silently, "Chris!" I complained but didn't move, simply listening to the wonderful sound of water running over rocks.

I had long track of time when he returned to my side silently and said excitedly, "Alright, open your eyes."

I blinked open my eyes and looked around in surprise. The view was even more beautiful then it sounded. About six feet below me there was a little water fall, it landed in a pond that was reasonable large. Hanging from a tree was a rope that swung above the water, I assumed it was used for swinging in. Sitting beside the tree, in the shade, were two sticks with strings on them. Fishing poles. We were going to go fishing.

~Christopher~

I watched Stella eagerly, waiting for her reply to it all. Slowly a smile slid across her face and before she raced away toward the pond she said quietly, "I bet I can catch more fish than you." and then she was gone.

I laughed and raced after her, my hair flying out behind me. She beat me to the shade of the tree and sat down breathlessly, "I... win..." she said finally, laughing and trying to catch her breath at the same time.

I laughed, I had already caught my breath. Obviously I got more exercise then she, but for some reason she was still a faster runner.

We grabbed our poles and dug around for worms. Stella didn't even complain about getting her hands dirty, which was one reason she was my best friend.

We caught about 9 fish, and, true to her bet, she caught one more than me. We returned to my house, laughing and soaking wet, our arms full of fish.

My mother invited her to stay for dinner and she agreed. We ate the fish and talked merrily over the table. I hoped it would be like this forever, happy conversation and always surrounded by friends. But little did I know the tragedy that was soon in the coming.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Alright! So there it is, chapter numba 2!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, obviously Chris and Stella had a little fishin fun! Chapter 3 will probably be soon in the coming. I'm a pretty fast writer when I really wanna be. ;) And this story strikes my interest a bit more than my other one. =3 (Bdw, Beuing is the same as dating, but a bit more serious. That's just what they called it back then. :P)**


	3. Working for a living

**Alright, so here is chapter three! This is where all the exiting stuff begins. I even have a new character to add to my character/RL people list! :D**

**So these are the evil peoples, who have not come up yet. Just thought I would give you all a heads up.**

**Allie= Steph.**

**And her sidekick:**

**TOD (The Obese Dog)= Maggie.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Stella~

I stopped in front of my door sheepishly; afraid to go in. My best dress was worn and wet, my hair was a mess and I had mud spattered all over. My mother wouldn't be happy one bit.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking inside. My mother gasped and scolded me for being so childish. I was a young lady and should act so.

I took her scolding silently, and when she was finished I cleaned myself up and got ready for bed.

-Next day-

I woke up in surprise as my mother shook me awake, "Stella! Stella get up now! Hurry! Get dressed fast; a messenger just came and told me the prince would be arriving soon! He didn't tell me why, but the prince visiting any certain individual is a great honor."

I jumped up and surprise and hurriedly got dressed, fixed my hair, then re-did it. I finally decided on a simple bun, it was ladylike and mature.

I put my apron on and helped Mother with breakfast, when finally there cam a knock at the door, I threw my apron down and nearly ran to the door. I took a deep breath then opened it slowly; and there he was.

~Christopher~

I shoved my pitchfork into the stack of hay and threw it over my back into the feeder for the horses. I took a deep breath of the cool morning air and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Working on a farm was hard work, and honestly not much fun.

I continued my work silently and painfully, my back burning from the effort. When I was finally finished feeding all of the animals I went out and checked the crops, I did it as quickly as I could; making sure they weren't too dried our or bug-infested.

When I finally finished I hurried over to the pond and jumped in, cooling myself off. I shook my head and water splattered on the ground as my hair dried in the sun. I hurried out of the cool water and climbed back up the steep hill with bare feet.

I trotted onward when I reached the road, happy for the beautiful skies and nice breeze. I closed my eyes for a moment and continued, just enjoying the sun on my tanned face. When I opened my eyes- afraid I would run into something or go off the trail- I saw that Stella's house was just ahead. Wow, that seemed faster than usual.

Surging forward with new vigor, I reached the back of her house and rounded the corner; then stopped dead in my tracks.

What in the world was Edwardo doing here?!

~Stella~

I stared at his beautiful smiling face and I almost choked; he was really here... but more importantly, why was he here?

Remembering my manners, I curtsied and murmured, "Your highness." this seemed to amuse him because his small smile only widened a little.

"Hello there. I would like to invite you and your mother to the castle so that we may have a little chat. Would that be alright with you?" He asked in his soft lovely voice. I nodded and hurried inside to get Mother, not that it was needed, she had her face pressed up onto the window so she would hear.

We quickly got ready then hurried out to meet him. He ushered us into his beautiful carriage and my heart nearly skipped a beat as we sat down on the velvety soft seats. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face, and he simply stared out the window, amused by something that I was too occupied to look at.

~Christopher~

I watched dumbfounded as Edwardo ushered Stella and her mother into his fancy carriage. I nearly snarled as he looked out of the window smugly at me.

My fists clenched and I had the urge to go over and punch him right in his smug prince face. Of course I would probably taken to the dungeon if I had, but it would be worth it, just to get that stupid look off of his face.

I didn't have to ask myself why he was taking Stella away to the castle, it was obvious what his intentions were.

Any normal by-stander, or even Stella herself, would think that the prince was taking Stella to the castle to ask her hand in marriage. But I knew Edwardo too well to ever think that.

He was taking her to the castle, not to ask her hand in marriage, but to force her to be a worker at the castle.

He would probably use his 'charm' on her to pretend like it was a great honor to serve him 24/7, but she would be just the same as all the other hard-working, underpaid, workers there.

I was angry that Stella would fall for such a thing, that she would think it a great honor to even be in his presence. Why did she have to be so naive and stupid?! Couldn't she defend herself or did I have to come to her rescue every singe time she got in trouble?

I had done it constantly in the past, when she had gotten in trouble or was about to do something stupid, I would always get her out of it.

But not this time. This time she would have to learn the lesson herself; the hard way.

I wasn't going to be some stupid prince charming, always chasing after her when she needed me. This wasn't a fairy-tale, and I wasn't a prince.

~Edwardo~

I smirked at the girl as she continued to stare at me, even after we had gotten to the castle and were sitting down with cups of tea, "What is your name again?" I asked, not that I even cared. I just wanted to seem polite... for now.

She blinked a few times then said, "Stella, your majesty."

I nodded in satisfaction, it was confirmed. This was the girl I was looking for. "So, lets get to the point, the reason I invited you here."

She seemed to almost choke on hearing that and I almost laughed. Did this stupid girl really think I would ask HER to marry me?

She was nothing but a simple commoner, and not a very pretty one at that.

"I want to invite you to come and work at my castle. Of course you'll get paid, and it's a very great honor." I said smoothly, smiling at her.

She looked a little dissipointed but almost right away she answered, "I would love to! Thank you for inviting me." she stood up and curtsied than sat back down again.

I nodded, "You will start immediately." I said, not as friendly as before; it was about time we got more servants around here, and this girl was perfect for it. What a naive fool.

-Two months later-

~Stella~

I dropped the dishes into the sink of soapy water and wiped away the sweat from my forehead. I had never been worked this hard in my life.

I sighed and continued to scrub the dirty plates and cups; at least I was getting paid... my family could use the small income. Plus, every once in a while I got to see the prince, but he wasn't as charming as he once seemed.

I endured it, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the work would bring me closer to him. I would have a better chance this way, right?

Humming a little, I continued scrubbing hard. When finally I was finished I sighed and wiped the bubbles from my arms, when suddenly more dishes were dumped in front of me. I flinched slightly, but dove my hands back into the soapy water.

-Five months later-

I sat on my bed, my tired hands lay in my lap and my eyes closed with worry. Ever since I had left, I hadn't heard one word from Chris. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he visit me? I even sent him letters every week and never got one back.

What had I done wrong that he would hate me so?

I lay down on the bed and started to cry, nothing was going right. My dream prince totally ignored me just as though I was a common servant- and I was- and my best friend was totally ignoring me.

All I ever did anymore was work to the bone, and that's what I was doing- being worked to the bone. I had gotten reasonably skinnier since the last seven months I had been here; from lack of good food.

I dug my face into the flat patched pillow that had been provided for me, and tried not to get to down. This is what I had wanted, I deserved it.

Chris knew all along what had been best, he was always the smarter one. I was just the damsel in distress that would never be saved. I shook my head and sat up with new vigor, I refused to be a damsel in distress. I would take care of myself, hold my own ageist others. This is what I had wanted, and I was going to live with it, even if it killed me.

-Three months later-

I was scrubbing the floor silently humming to myself when a young boy came over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"The prince would like to see you." he said quietly.

I sighed and put my brush down, he probably needed me to do some hard task for him, and he knew I would be the one most willing to do it.

"It's alright, I know the way." I told the boy, forcing a smile. He nodded and hurried off, probably to sneak some food from the kitchen. I wiped my hands on my apron and hurried up the long staircase toward prince Edwardo's huge room.

I rapped on the door lightly and when he said, "come in Stella." I opened the door and walked inside, curtsying then asking, "What can I help you with highness?"

He grinned, "Come here Stella." I blinked in surprise and walked over to him hesitantly.

He took my hand once I was standing by his side, then he went down on one knee, "Stella," he said slowly and I stared down at him in surprise, what was he trying to pull?!

"Stella, as you probably know, I must get married within the next two months or the throne will be taken from me. I welcomed you into my home ten months ago as a servant, but now, I welcome you, as my wife. Stella, will you marry me?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

***gasp* it finally happened! What will Stella do? What about Christopher? What ever happened to real time lapse?!**

**All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! So be ready...**


	4. Marriage and kidnapping

**Alright, chapter number 4! Woo how exiting, no? This chapter is where all the exitement beggins, so be ready! and exited! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Stella~

I stared down at Edwardo in dumb surprise, my mouth hanging open in shock. "W-what? I mean... why me? I'm not special in any way...."

He smiled, "You're my most faithful servant, therefore I know you wouldn't betray me as my wife."

I bit my lip, actually thinking it over; then I realized what he was asking. This was what I had wanted all along! For years now, that's all I had ever wanted... and now it was happening.

I looked down at him and smiled, although still a little uncertain, "Yes highness. I will marry you."

He looked pleased as he stood, my hands in his, "Wonderful! The wedding shall be within the next few days."

I swallowed and forced a smiled, "Alright, sounds good."

"I'll have your room changed right away. It'll be temporary of course though, until the wedding." he said happily.

I paled slightly at that though but nodded, "Alright," I choked out and forced another friendly smile, "um... see you then." I curtsied and hurried out of the room, dizzy and confused.

-Two Days Later-

~Christopher~

I looked through some of the onions one man had for sale and shook my head. They weren't worth as much as he was charging. We had had a bad harvest, so we were being forced to buy our own food.

I looked up as a small crowd of people gathered around a large pole caught my attention.

Walking over curiously, I pushed through the people so that I could see the poster, here's what it read:

The wedding of the beautiful Stella Christentine and Edwardo Machington

will take place at sun high this afternoon in the courtyard.

All the kingdom is invited to celebrate this happy occasion with us

please be on time or you will not be allowed in.

~_The royal guard_

I dropped what I was carrying and stared at it in shock. Stella... was getting married?!

I looked up at the sky and shielded my face from the sun; I still might have enough time to make it. I had to stop her, she couldn't do this to herself! She didn't know what kind of man he really was!

My fists clenched and determination flashed on my face. I had to stop her, I had to tell her how I felt...

~Stella~

I looked at myself in the large looking-mirror, unsure if I should really do this... but I didn't actually have a choice.

I was dressed in a large flowing white gown with a white lace veil falling in front of my face.

My mother stood beside me, also looking at me. She saw my uncertainty and smiled, "Don't worry Stella, everything will be fine. You will marry the prince, then we will all move into the castle."

A smile smile was forced onto my lips and I whispered, "Yes... yes you're right. It'll all be fine... did you tell Christopher?"

She blinked and looked away, obviously hiding something from me.

"...what is it?" I asked, my voice rising in worry. Was he alright, had something happened to him that they hadn't told me about?!

She nodded, "oh don't worry sweet-heart. He's fine, in fact I haven't seen him so happy since you left. I think... he wouldn't have cared if I had told him."

My face showed only horror and hurt as I stared at her in concern, "R-really..." I finally whispered, my voice braking slightly at the end.

She smiled sympathetically and nodded, "I'll be right back... I have to make sure a certain matter is taken care of."

I hardly heard her as she left, shutting the wooden door behind her. I fell into then nearest chair and put my face into my hands. Christopher... he... he hated me... He hated me because I had left him without even saying goodbye... I hadn't visited, or even shown much concern in him.

My best friend was gone... gone forever. He didn't want to see me ever again... and I deserved it.

~Christopher~

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. But the courtyard was a few miles away still.... I wasn't going to make it... It was going to be too late! I couldn't let that happen! I had been thinking a lot in the past 10 and a half months, and I had figured it out.

I couldn't live without Stella... she was everything. I couldn't let her go that easily... I had to tell her. I had to make sure this was the choice she wanted it to be.

What if she felt the same? She probably didn't... she had always 'loved' prince Edward... and now she was going to marry him.

I pushed my legs forward, ignoring the burning pain inside of them.

~Stella~

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. It was a good thing I had this veil on, people would probably freak out if they saw me crying.

Besides, your wedding was supposed to be a happy day... I sighed and got up, looking my dress over to make sure it wasn't ruined.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then turned toward the door and froze to see a black-haired woman standing there with the fattest dog by her side I had ever seen.

"C-can I help you with something?" I asked hesitantly, my voice shaking slightly.

The beautiful woman smiled, "Oh yes, you can help us." she took a step toward me and I took a step back, shaking slightly.

"I don't know what you want, but whatever it is. I'm not the one to come after. The prince doesn't really care for me at all." I looked away for a moment then stood up straighter, "You need to get out., now."

A cracked smile appeared on the woman's face and she looked down at the dog. "Oh, I don't think we can do that without taking what we came here for."

I narrowed my eyes and got ready to scream, this woman was bad news, even if she was beautiful.

The dog hobbled over to my side and looked up at me stupidly. He wagged his tail happily and sat down at my side.

The woman glared hatefully at the dog, "Very funny, Tod, you know why we're here. If you don't do your part, no more turkey legs for you."

He flattened his ears and whimpered, then looked up at me with his sad puppy eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he was so cute. He looked soft, he was white and had brown spots covering him.

I opened my mouth to speak to him when suddenly he grabbed my dress and flung me onto the floor, the woman raced over and flung me onto her back. "Very good Tod." she tossed him a small cookie that he caught in the air; his tail thumping on the ground happily as he followed her out.

I tried to scream but found I couldn't speak. The woman must be a witch! I cursed my bad luck and struggled to get free, but her hold was tight as she took long strides, walking out of the castle casually.

I struggled some more, then the woman uttered something and I fell still, the world going dark.

~Christopher~

I skidded to a halt in surprise as I saw someone in a white dress- I assumed it was Stella- flung over a woman's back. I stared in shock, unable to move for a moment then shook my head and bolted toward them.

I was stopped suddenly by a huge dog. In huge I mean, his stomach was almost touching the ground. He snarled at me and charged, jumping onto me and knocking me down.

I grabbed him, meaning to throw him off of me and run after Stella, but suddenly a aw-inspiring weakness came over me and my eyes rolled back, then I saw only darkness. No Stella, no fat dog, no black-haired woman. Nothing.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So there's the end of chappie 4! Wasn't it loverly?! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I love cliff-hangers. =3**

**So I decided I shall start dedicating my chapters! This chapter is dedicated to Maggie, who has always been there for me, always supporting me in whatever I do.**

**Although she may tease me a lot, I know it's really for my own good, and I couldn't ask for a better friend in her! So here's to you The Obese Dog!**


	5. Snow Leopards

**So here is chapter 5! Isn't it wonderful?! I know these have been getting up later and later... but know why that is? No one is saying that they love my story. Therefore I am not as exited about writing it.. sad day for me. :(**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.~Christopher~

I rolled over and groaned; opening my eyes and sitting up. I was covered with dirt and laying on the ground. I shook my head, trying to clear it from my wooziness.

Finally I remembered what had happened and I jumped up in shock. Stella! They had taken Stella! I looked around wildly, then figured out what time it was. The sun had just risen, I had been passed out for more than 13 hours.

I cursed silently and tried to track what way the woman had gone. I looked around, searching for foot-prints or any other sort of mark. There was nothing, the witch had probably erased it all with magic.

But maybe... maybe there was a scent! At once I ran off toward the direction I thought was home. Then I stopped slowly and turned around multiple times. Um... where was I?

I spun around again and muttered something under my breath. After searching around a bit more I sighed and closed my eyes, I hated doing this but... it was necessary.

I sat down on the ground and put my hands spread apart from each other; closing my eyes I started chanting something I had learned from a book I had... borrowed.

In the 10 months that Stella had been gone, I had secretly been studying Magic.

I continued to chant, concentrating harder now, my spell was rather long and confusing, because I wasn't far enough along to just do something by a mear word or such. If I tried I might succeed in doing something horrible, so for now, I had to word out my spell perfectly.

Finally I clapped my hands together and shouted the final verse, then I opened my eyes and I was sitting in front of my house. I swayed from fatigue of using my spell and just about fell over. I took a deep breath and shook my head to clear it.

Most magicians could just draw energy from the world around then; they didn't even have to think about it. But for some reason I was different, my spells were limited and they drew energy from me, as I had found out in a spell that had almost killed me.

I had to be careful to judge how much energy the certain spell would use. If I had been further away from my house then I would have been able to walk without food or water, then it would have killed me.

I not felt the pain and tiredness that would have been upon me if I had walked the whole way. I stumbled to my feet and walked shakily inside, trying to appear normal.

My mother gasped and dropped a pan as she saw my pained expression and tired limbs shaking.

"Christopher!" she gasped, running over and cupping my face in her hands, "What happened to you?! What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, "Could you... could I get some food first? I'll tell you while I eat." she looked confused but nodded and hurriedly went to get some cheese and bread. I sat down in a chair beside my father and he looked at me strangely.

I forced a smile but it wasn't very convincing; he lifted a eyebrow and sighed.

I eagerly excepted the food my mother gave me, then she pulled up a chair, facing me and watched me expectantly. After a few bites I began, "I was in town like you asked, when I saw a sign."

I went on from then, explaining most of what had happened, I left out the part about my using magic, although I knew they would be suspicious, so I added that I had gotten a ride from a cart-driver.

When I finished I watched my mothers shocked face closely, "...I'm going after her." I said quietly and she frowned and opened her mouth to speak.

"No arguing." I cut her off, "I don't care what you say, you can't keep me here when that's what my heart is set on. Stella is my best friend and... I love her." I almost choked on the words as I finally admitted what I had really known for years; that I loved Stella.

My mother and father both gaped at me in surprise at my harsh words.

But I continued on before one of them could stop me, "I'm old enough to be on my own now, and you really have no right to keep me here. I love you both, but I have to do this; even if it kills me." and that was that.

~Stella~

I woke up to a strange place; It was a low cave with stalactites hanging above my head. I squeaked in surprise then sat up and whipped my head around.

The black haired woman was squatted next to a small fire, poking it with a stick. The fat dog was laying next to it, panting happily while little gray animals crawled over him.

At first I thought the gray animals were kittens, but as I squinted at them I blinked in surprise at what I concluded. They had fluffy gray/whitish fur, with fluffy tails and slightly darker markings. I had never seen anything like them before.

I spun around in surprise as something else entered the cave, it was the same as the little kitten animals, but much bigger and fiercer. It looked surprised at all the creatures in it's cave, and it crouched down and hissed at the dark haired woman.

"Calm down Kaora." the woman said in her soft voice. "We only need to stay here for a little while. But then, I may require the use of you and your cubs, because strangely enough, I can't use magic to transport us very far."

The big cat growled again and prowled forward; I gasped as I heard a fierce but beautiful voice say, "That's what you said last time Allie, and look what happened to me! I ended up being able to speak to you dull headed creatures."

The black haired woman- Allie was apparently her name- seemed not to be effected by the animals complaining one bit.

"It's been useful, has it not? To be able to speak to us 'dull headed creatures'."

The animal was silent as she circled the dog and her cubs to make sure they were alright. Then she said quietly, "I don't know what sort of evil you're planning, but I wish to be no part of it. I have had enough of it in the past, I'm settled down fine now, please just leave us alone."

Allie spun around and hissed at the animal and she flinched and shrank away, "You ignorant little pest! After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?! You will help me or else your cubs will die!"

I flinched at her harshness at the poor animal that was obviously smarter than normal animals, I wondered what it was...

My thoughts were interrupted by the animals- Kaora, I remembered her name was- whimper, "Why must you be so cruel to me and my kind? The ones you call 'leopards'. You kill my kind for our beautiful pelts, how will I be assured that the same fate will not meet my children if I let them alone, or even bring them?"

So that's what they were called? Leopards... how interesting.

Allie snarled then closed her eyes and murmured something, the cubs yelped in surprise and suddenly grew to about half their size.

"There, they are not able to protect themselves, then can even speak and think as well as you." Allie said simply, sitting back down.

Kaora howled in distress, "My poor children! This burden should never have been put upon them! It isn't meant to be their fate!" she snarled at Allie, "You witch. Just you wait, when this is all over, I'll rip your throat out and feed it to your dog!"

At being mentioned- the dog looked up and wagged his tail happily. I almost laughed at the disgusted look he gave Allie. In all my life, I had never seen a dog so expressive.

Allie rolled her eyes, "He would never stoop down to eating human flesh, would you Tod?" She threw him a huge steak, uncooked and everything; and he caught it in his mouth and started tearing at it hungrily.

I flinched and looked away, spying the three would be cubs I looked them over, interested in what a leopard was.

They were all about half the size of Kaora, and they looked at each other in fright, whimpering and whining in communication. They were beautiful animals, and I suddenly had the urge to go and comfort them, they looked so sad and confused.

Kaora walked over to them and licked each of their heads then whispering softly to them, explaining all that had happened. Eventually my eyes floated off of them and I drifted off to sleep, hoping this bad dream would go away and I would wake up to find Chris smiling at me.

~Christopher~

I ran as fast as I could, Happy- our dog- was running beside me, his tongue hanging out.

I shook my head and whistled, "Come on Happy, we have to hurry!"

He sniffed the air as if he understood my urgency and stuck his nose into the air, his tongue still hanging limply by the side of his mouth as he inhaled deeply.

I looked forward eagerly, I was coming for you Stella, I would get there soon and you would be safe with me; I was never going to let another person touch you again.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So there's chapter 5. Pretty awesome. :P**

**This chapter goes out to the awesomeful Ben who has inspired me in many ways. He's a awesome friend and this chapter is just for him! Hooray! :D**


	6. Falling

**Alright! Finally we have chapter 6! Wow, this is getting pretty exiting huh? :'D**

**Enjoy, my darling readers!**

**Killana, Kooru, and Koran are the names of the three cubs in case anyone was wondering. :P**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Stella~

I rubbed my eyes and yawned; glancing around me and remembering where I was. I sighed and looked over at the Leopards, who were still sleeping. All but one, who was staring at me intently.

It walked over slowly, as to not scare me, then sat down a few feet away. It had striking purple eyes that I hadn't known where even possible to have. I stared at it and waited, unmoving.

Finally it dipped it's head slightly, "_Hello young one..._" it started out. "_I am Killana, the oldest female of all of us cubs._"

I could feel the surprise on my face as she spoke to me. I stuttered as I replied, "K-Killana? It's nice to meet you... my name is Stella."

Killana nodded her head once again, "_Why are you here? Do you not have a mate and cubs of your own_?"

I coughed to hide my awkward laugh, "Um... no. I was going to get married... but it didn't work out. I was kidnapped; taken away from my home."

Killana looked truly sorry me; I never imagined an animal could look so... human, in it's expressions.

"_I am sorry for your troubles. Did you... love this one that you were to be mates with?_"

I knew her asking was just curiosity, but I couldn't really handle this right now... my emotions were so blurry and confusing.

I stuttered slightly as I answered honestly, "No. I did not love him. I thought that I did, but I was mistaken. He is nothing like the one I would want to be with... I want someone who is caring and funny, who can make me smile even when I'm sad. He will be... just... just like Christopher..."

I paled as the realization hit me like a arrow in the heart. Could... could I really... Could I really be in love with Christopher?!

My face dropped in my hands and I shook it, trying to clear my head. No, no, no... this couldn't be happening... Christopher was my best friend! I... I never even considered this possibility... he was perfect. He had always been there for me... he always made me laugh, when I was with him I just felt like everything would be alright.

"_Stella?_"I looked up in surprise at the voice of Killana. "_Is something wrong? You're upset, are you not?_"

I blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry," I managed to choke out, "I... I just need to be alone right now."

Her ears flattened back in hurt and she whimpered, but she retreated to the corner with her siblings and mother.

~Chris~

I was sitting next to Happy as he lapped at a puddle, when it happened. There was a huge cloud coming by overhead, and it looked like the most nasty storm I had ever seen. This was going to be bad. Very bad.

I grabbed my bag and tugged on Happy's leather collar, "Come on Happy. It's time to go."

Happy bobbed his head cheerfully as he walked along by my side, sniffing the air everyone once in a while and panting.

I looked back at the storm nervously, we had to hurry and find shelter somewhere. I had been told about storms like that... this was going to be horrible. But as I scanned the flat land I saw nothing but an occasional tree or dune.

There was nothing, nothing! We couldn't go back, we had already been traveling almost all night, it would take too long, and the storm was coming from the general direction of back home.

I stopped Happy and glanced around, I walked a couple of feet then clicked my tongue, "Come here Happy. Come on, dig here." I pat the ground and dug a little to encourage him.

He padded over and dug his paws into the ground and threw it out behind him. He continued on until I stopped him and hopped into the hole. I made it a little wider then pat the ground next to me and crouched down.

Happy looked unsure, he kept glancing over his shoulder and flattening his ears. He would growl then look at me and wag his tail.

I had no idea what was wrong with him... I kept telling him to come into the hole with me, but he just sat there, growling and staring at the sky.

A deep frown crossed my face, he would probably die if he didn't get in. I jumped up and grabbed his collar then dragged him in, even though he snarled and snapped at me, which he had never done before.

When I finally pulled him down into the hole he growled at me and whined, looking up at the darkening sky.

I hesitantly pat his head, "It's okay Happy, It'll pass." I put down my back and pulled out a large blanket, I stuck my head out of the hole and staked it into the ground, then held onto the remaining edge that I couldn't put down.

Ducking back down, I settled into the ground comfortably with my arm upward, holding the blanket. It was now pitch black in the hole and I could hear the first cracks of thunder ring through the air.

I heard the angry shrieks of the wind and the hard 'thump' of rain on the blanket; but it was sturdy, and throughout the two days of the lasting storm, it held the whole time.

I woke up on the second morning and was surprised to hear silence.

Hesitantly I sat up, stretching my cramped legs and arms. I pushed the blanket up and stared in surprise at what I saw.

Snow. There was snow as far as the eye could see, even the blanket was coated with about a foot of snow, although it wouldn't have stuck to it easily.

That wasn't all; every singe tree I remembered seeing two days before, lay on it's side with a layer of ice on it. What sort of storm had this been?

There were huge drifts that reached up to about 8 feet, then there were spots where you could almost see the ground, with just a inch or two covering the icy floor.

I squinted my eyes as the sun came up over the clouds and hit the snow. The flashing whiteness almost blinded me and I looked away for a moment before my eyes could adjust.

Climbing out of the hole, I pulled up the pegs; I was surprised they had even held.

After I pulled the blanket off I called Happy up and he hesitantly jumped up beside me, struggling slightly on the end of the hole. I helped to pull him up then pat his head, "Well, I hope that nice fur coat does you good boy, because It's gonna be getting real cold, real fast."

He panted and bobbed his head, and we walked onward. On toward what would be our future, and the death of many.

~Koran~

I crouched in concentration, wriggling my hind quarters slightly in concentration. Finally I pounced onto the unknowing rabbit and sank my teeth into it's neck.

It let out a little shriek but was cut off by a choke, then it went limp. I let it go proudly, sniffing at it and, being pleased with myself, let out a long caterwaul.

It was a sound more fit for a wolf, but I didn't care. I was a snow leopard, I was better and more beautiful then any wolf you could ever find.

My limbs were swift and strong, covered with a beautiful layer of snow white fur. But I wasn't beautiful, no. My sister was beautiful, I was handsome.

I was the oldest male in our family, since our father was gone, technically, when I got older then I would be the ruler of the pack.

There was no particular hope inside of me of becoming the leader, but it was something to be proud of. In fact, if, when I matured, I chose not to, then it would pass on down to Kooru.

But being the leader wasn't something handed to another easily, and I wasn't that willing to give it up yet.

Sure, I wasn't an adult yet, but I wasn't a cub anymore either, thanks to that witch. My knowledge was so much greater now, I could actually think and plan things out.

Was this how much different we were from the humans? It seemed unfair, we were by far the fairer creatures.

But now we were equals. Even more than equal, I was now the greater. There was no other Leopard that was as smart and cunning as my pack, no human would be able to outsmart us. We could actually live in peace now.

My paws tingled with the recognition that we would now be smart enough to avoid them, and I wriggled with excitement.

I scooped up the little rabbit in my jaws and went bounding back toward our cave.

~Chris~

I lay down, looking over the high snow drift. I watched as Happy stalked a duck that had landed and was looking for food.

Happy stalked forward, then jumped onto the duck, hardly catching it by the foot as it tried to fly away.

I almost jumped up to help him, but I stayed still, watching him silently as he bit at it's neck to kill it and put it out of it's pain.

walking over, I pat his head and picked it up, "This will be our dinner." I told him with a smile and he wagged his tail.

later that night I was bent of the fire cooking the duck when I heard a snarl. I heard another answer it from behind me and I spun around. There were wolves surrounding our small camp. Not just any wolves though, they were winged wolves.

They were more dangerous than regular wolves. They were cunning and smart, they could jump higher and fly.

Happy growled menacingly and I backed away, only to find more at my back. I saw them eyes the cooked duck and I grabbed it slowly then threw it over their heads.

The ones closest snarled and raced after it, fighting over the roasted carcass. But the one in front of me- the leader- didn't even flinch.

He snarled at the others and they returned to the circle around us, snarling and licking their chaps.

Happy wouldn't stand for that, he crouched down and snarled right back, then he jumped onto the leader and bit into his neck.

At once there was a flurry of motion, two of the wolves jumped onto Happy, then three more stood in front of me and jumped.

They bit into my legs and arms, my back and stomach. I tried to fight them off but there were too many, they were everywhere, and whenever I tried to get a hit at one then it was gone and was sinking it's teeth into my arm, or scratching at my face.

I heard Happy cry in pain, then it faded, and I couldn't see anymore. I was going unconscious. Oh no, this couldn't be happening! I had to survive and save Stella! I couldn't die from a animal attack!

But I was dying, the world was going black, and never had I been in so much pain. Soon, I was lost in a world of darkness.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Alright, so here's chapter 6. I know it isn't too exiting and It's pretty short, but I've been having writers block lately and just couldn't come up with anything. Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better. ;)**

**So, Chris is dieing right?! BUMMER FOR HIM! Wow, who's going to save Stella now?!**

**All secrets will be revealed in the next chapter. Well not all... but a couple. :P**


	7. Darkness

**Alrighty! Chapter 7 coming your way! How exiting!!! Will Chris be dead?! Will Stella figure out her confusing emotions?! Well read! Read like you've never read before dangit!**

**Oh and also, I forgot to dedicate my last chapter, so that chapter was all for Therese! Therese, whom has poked at me and poked at me so that I would post chapter 6 ASAP. Haha, well that one was all for you Therese my darling! I hope you loved it! 3**

**CLAIMER: (figured I should put one of these guys in sooner or later) I own everything. The characters, the ideas, the awesomeness. No stealing. _**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Killana~

I sat looking at the human, Stella; she was curled up into a ball looking rather confused and sad. I wondered what was wrong and wished that I could comfort her in some way. I didn't enjoy seeing her in such pain, even if we had just met.

My eyes wandered off of her onto my brother Kooru who was laying down looking rather puzzled. I frowned and gave him a prod with my claw, "_What are you doing?" _I asked him questioningly.

He looked up in surprise and shook his head, as if he was shaking off a strange thought. Then he answered, "_Oh, I was just thinking I guess. About how we've been changed._"

I tilted my head in confusion, I haden't actualy thought much about our recent transformation after the first couple hours. It seemed totally natural now.

"_What about it? I mean, does it not seem natural to you?_"

He growled, "_Of course it doesn't feel natural. I was only but a cub yesterday without anything more than instincts, and now I can think just as- if not better- well as a human. So the answer would be no, it doesn't feel natural._"

I flinched at his harsh words and flattened my ears, I guess that I had just been more mature than my brothers when we were cubs, so it haden't been too much change for me. Although the growing part had been really strange.

I shook my head and drew my attention away from him, this was getting out of hand. I walked over to Kaora and whimpered slightly, "_Mother, when are we going to leave with that witch?_"

Kaora turned to look at me and flinched slightly, I knew she haden't quit got used to my being able to speak to her yet.

"_We are going to be leaving at moon up tonight._" she replied with a hint of a snarl. I knew she was very unpleased about going, but I was exited for the adventure.

She walked away to go and great Koran who had returned from hunting. I was dissgusted at the pathetic little rabbit he had brought.

"_What gives Koran? You know that isn't enough to feed us all._" I said, walking up to him.

He blinked in surprise and dropped it, "_I know. I just... wanted to ask if you and Kooru wanted to come back out with me. It's really pretty nice out, although the snow is a little cold on the paws, but I'm sure you can handel it._"

It was almost a challenge in I growled in acceptance, "_Of course I'll go out with you. I've been getting restless just waiting here._"

He nodded in contentment then turned to Kooru, "_What about you Kooru? You wanna come?"_

Kooru looked up and shook his big head, "_I don't feel like hunting. I just want to stay here."_

Koran glared at him and was about to make a smart comment when suddenly Stella touched him on the shoulder. She looked over at me and I blinked in surprise as she took a deep breath and said, "Do you think... do you think I could come with you?"

Koran stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly. He blinked and shut him mouth then studdered, "_Er... sure. But you'll have to ask Killana if she's willing to cary you, because you can't run as fast as us, and I am too big for you to ride."_

Stella looked over at me in surprise, "Oh. Well what do you say Killana? It's alright if you don't want to, I just needed some fresh air."

Allie suddenly strode over, her long black hair flaring out behind her. She stopped in front of Stella and glared at her, "Excuse me?! I never said you could go anywhere! You're my prisoner!"

"_Calm down, witch._" I cut in impatiently, "_It's not like she could go anywhere without us, and you know we would never leave our mother and brother to face you to that wrath. You would know, you can see into our minds can't you?"_

Everyone was silent as they stared at me in shock, obviously no one else had known. Oops. It had been obvious to me when she had been searching through my mind to see if there was anything interesting.

I glanced at Allie's shocked face as she stared at me dumbfounded. I took the moment to scoop up Stella onto my back and trot backwards, "_Well, we'll make sure and be back by sundown. Don't worry, we'll make it fast."_

I looked up at Stella, who was in a white gown with bare feet, suddenly I realized how cold she would be.

"_oh._" I said to Allie as I lowered myself to the ground, "_and if you don't want Stella to freeze to death, I would give her something warmer to wear._"

Stella smiled shyly and slid off of my back, her bare feet touching the ground lightly. She followed Allie to the back of the cave and I watched as she said some spells, suddenly a rock turned into a huge ball of thread.

At once, Allie took the ball into her hands and started chanting some more, it quickly started to weave itself into a long sleeved wool shirt. I watched in amazement as Allie passed the finished product to Stella and she stared at it, shocked.

Allie once again began, this time making a pair of pants. Stella took them hessitantly, then said, "Um... Allie... only men wear pants..."

Allie lifted an eyebrow at her in hidden amusement. She ignored her and started working on something else, a cape a saw it was when she finished.

She handed Stella the cape with the hood then stood up, "You can change over there behind that rock while I make you some boots."

Stella flinched at the mention of boots; maybe woman didn't wear boots were she lived? I sat silently as Stella changed and Allie took two bigger rocks. She closed her eyes and put her hands on them, then started chanting and slowly the rocks transformed into a pair of leather boots.

Well that power must come in handy. I chuckled to myself as Allie handed the boots over to Stella and she quickly put them on then looked at herself.

She groaned slightly and murmured, "I look like a boy."

Allie broke out laughing and pat her on the shoulder, "Well boy or not, you'll be a lot warmer this way. It'll save me a lot of trouble of you complaining. Now get."

I crouched down again and let her climb onto my back and grab hold of my scruff. I wriggled uncomfortably at her unfamiliar weight.

"_Finally._" Koran muttered as he stood up, "_It's about time we left if we ever want to catch anything. Oh Killana, have you noticed? We've grown since yesterday, we're almost fully grown now."_ he seemed pleased with himself for figuring it out and I snorted in amusement.

"_Of course I've noticed Koran. It's sort of hard to not notice when we grow so quickly. Now come, It's time for our leave."_ I took off running out of the cave, and stopped at the mouth so he could catch up. I looked at the sky as snowflakes fluttered and landed lightly on my nose.

I shook it off and took a deep breath as Koran raced past me, laughing. I chuckled and raced after him, Stella grabbed onto my scruff and bent over me, I could feel her heard racing and her silent gasping laughing.

These were happy times, I hope it could stay like this for a while, but I knew it wouldn't last. We would be leaving on an adventure tonight, and it was going to change how we viewed everything. It would be forever changing, and we could never go back to our quiet lives of before.

~Christopher~

Darkness. Pain. Horrible pain. I wanted it to go away. I wished I could just die and get it over with. But I wasn't dead. Somehow, I was on the edge of death, but I was coming closer and closer to life.

But oh, the pain. It was horrible, like I had been stabbed through the heart a million times, then thrown onto the ground like a rag doll.

My heart felt like it was going to fall right out of my chest, it was beating so fast. But wasn't that a good sign? I wasn't dead, I could still save Stella. I just needed to get out of this horrible dark fog. I had to get through it, but it was too thick.

I was swimming in it, and there was no way out. I was trapped. Trapped forever.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you hate me?! :D **

**Well, it can't be helped. I wanted to end the chapter there so I did. BLEH! :P**

**But good news! At least Chris isn't totally dead right?! He's only partly dead! Like in the princess bride! Ah, good times, good times...**

**SO! This chapter is dedicated to Steph, who was rather angry when she found out Chris was dying. I found that funny since her character (Allie) is the one that is going to try and kill Chris when- *covers mouth* I MEAN! Heh...heh...heh... *cough cough***

**But here's to you steph! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	8. A good friend

**Alrighty, so here's chapter 8. :P **

**I'm not going to be nice and put Chris first... because he's still passed out. ^-^**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Stella~

I looked out over the snowy rocks as I bent low over Killana's back. The wind rushed past my face and blew my messy tangle of hair out behind me.

I watched silently as Killana stopped and crouched down, she lay her paws lightly on the ground, then suddenly she jumped and I almost fell off.

But she caught the unaware sparrow between her jaws and quickly snapped it's back. I flinched at the sound of braking bones, but it was necessary.

She spat out the creature and poked it lightly, "_Poor thing, It's as skinny as you can find. We aren't going to get a very good meal out of this._"

She swiped her paw over it and covered it with snow to hide the scent, then sniffed the air as to find something else to hunt.

I waited patiently and silently as she stalked across the big flat rock, then suddenly turned down a narrow alley.

I shivered as the rocks closed in around us, and I could only see the darkened sky above.

Later, when we had returned from hunting, I was sitting by the fire shivering uncontrollably. Allie was pacing around with a horrible expression on her face, "I let you take her out, and what do I get in return? She catches a cold! Of course I could heal it with magic, but I won't. Because you deserve it."

My teeth were chattering so much I couldn't reply to her comments. Killana just glared at her, "_It's not my fault that she didn't cover up properly. I have no idea how to care for humans_."

Allie closed her eyes and put her fingers on her temples. She stayed that way for a moment then silently she put down her hands and walked away, "Be ready to leave soon." was all she said.

I looked at Killana, unsure. She just shrugged her big shoulders. I took one of the rabbits that Koran had caught and shoved it onto a stick.

As I held it over the fire my shuttering slowed gradually, and by the time it was finished roasting, I was hardly shivering at all. But my nose was running and I kept sniffing as I bit into the rabbits roasted flesh.

I lay down after I had finished the rabbit, and fell asleep. I wouldn't be able to get much sleep later, this was really the only chance I had.

~Killana~

I curled up beside Stella as she lay down, and she welcomed my warmth happily. I licked her head softly as she lay her head down on my side.

I lay my head down on my paws and stared at Koran and Kooru who were talking quietly. Koran seemed angry by his motions and snarls.

Kooru- as always- stayed calm as he spoke. He sat with his head held high and his tail curled around his feet.

Koran snapped his teeth at Kooru and he flinched away slightly. I could almost feel Koran's anger vibrating through the rocks.

I frowned and strained my ears to try and hear what he was saying, I could hear him say faintly, "_You don't even deserve the title of a leopard! You're nothing but a weak kitten! If you refuse to come along with us, I will have no choice but to kick you out of the pack!_"

I snarled at his words, so he was taking over the responsibility of leader already?! He didn't have a right, we weren't fully grown yet; Kaora still had charge of the pack.

Kooru seemed to have about the same reply as me, as Koran snarled and swiped at his head. He ducked just in time and backed away. He said something again- too quiet for me to hear.

Koran lowered his ears and snarled, but spun around and stalked away. I stared after him in surprise, well that was interesting...

I lay my head down and watched Kooru for a moment before I dozed off to sleep.

I woke with a start when someone prodded me in the side. I hissed and jumped back and Stella yelped in surprise as suddenly her soft pillow vanished.

She hit her head on the hard ground then looked around in confusion.

I looked over at Kooru who was sitting with his paw outstretched. He tucked it under his belly, embarrassed, and dipped his head.

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening Killana... Stella, but It's time for you to leave." he looked down at his paws and I realized he said it was time for us to leave. Not him.

I frowned and trotted to his side, "_What do you mean Kooru? Aren't you coming with us?_" he looked away and shook his head.

"_No... I... I have been banished from the pack_." he said softly.

My ears flattened and I hissed in defense, "_What?! Did Koran say that?! He has no right! He's not yet leader!_"

Kooru held our a paw, trying to calm me down, "_Killana, please. It was partly my own choice. I do not seek adventure as you and Koran do, I wish to stay and leave peacefully. Allie said it would be better if I stayed anyways_."

I paced back and forth in rage, growling angrily to myself. I was still pacing angrily when Allie walked over and grabbed me on the shoulder, "It's for the best. He is too weak and afraid to deserve to go. He would just slow us down."

I snarled at her and pulled away, then stalked back over to Stella and growled, "_come on, we're leaving_."

She glanced from Allie to Kooru to me then climbed nervously onto my back, obviously aware that I was to the point that I would attack Allie if anything else set me off.

I stalked angrily out of the cave, followed by Kaora with Allie on her back, Tod trotting next to her, and Koran brought up the rear.

Koran said one last thing to Kooru then turned and stalked after us all, leaving Kooru in the dark cave to fend for himself.

~Chris~

Finally I was able to get through the dark fog. Someone was calling to me and shaking me, "Boy. Wake up boy, you have been asleep for far too long! Wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open to find a old man staring down at me. I stiffened in surprise and groaned as my muscles screamed in protest.

The man frowned and tapped his chin, "It's about time you woke up son. You've been passed out like that for some time now."

I took a deep breath and heaved my self up so that I was sitting. My head spun and made me dizzy. I groaned involuntarily and held my head between my legs.

The old man stared at me for a moment then handed me a glass of some green liquid, "Drink this, boy. It'll help yer head."

I drank the foul smelling elixir as he commanded and shuddered as it washed down my throat. Well that hadn't helped, now I felt like I was going to hurl.

But after a couple minuets I could feel my head clearing and my stomach feeling better. Ah, that was more like it.

I now looked around the small hut that we were in, "Where... where am I?"

The old man glanced around, "Well sonny, this is mine home. What's mine is yours as long as I have it."

I stared at him in confusion, "Um... right... wait! Where's Happy?!" The old man looked me in the eye sympathetically, "Yer dog... M' sorry, he died to save you."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**HAPPY, NO! *cries***

**Why did Happy have to die?! Mean ol' winged wolves! *pouts* **

**Yup well, there's you go. At least Chris is good, right?! We don't want him to die any time soon. ;)**

**Sorry this chapter was pretty short, I just didn't have the heart to continue it without giving poor Happy a dedicated chapter. Although his character isn't actualy based off of a real character... he's still awesome!**

**Here's to you Happy, who protected Chris since you were just a pup. Have fun in doggy heaven.**

**Please review! :D**


	9. Apprentice

**Alright! Chapter 9! Wow, I feel like I've been writing on this for forever... although really it hasn't been that long. I want to continue this on for as long as I can, because Chris still has many a adventure in front of him! (And honestly I'm sorta avoiding the romance scene.... but we all know it must happen eventualy...)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Christopher~

I stared at the old man blankly and stuttered, "W-what?" The old man flinched and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry lad, but he's dead."

My eyes filled with tears as it finally sunk in. Happy my childhood friend had died to save me... he had always been a loyal dog, and I had wondered if he would take the risk for me, but I never actually wanted to see it.

Happy had always been there for me when I was little, we had grown up together. My troubles were his troubles, and my happiness was his happiness.

I had named him Happy because he had always been cheerful, no matter what happened he could always cheer me up. It was a rather childish thing to do to name him Happy, but I didn't regret it. Because no other name could fit him as well as that one did.

I put my face in my hands to cover up my sadness. I couldn't cry at a time like this, I was a man, I just had to get over it. If I was this sad over a dogs death, how would I feel if Stella... didn't make it.

I don't think I could stand that sort of thing. I would go mad, I couldn't allow myself to get to that stage.

I screwed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, then slowly looked up at the old man.

"I'm fine." I said bravely, "I need to get out of here to save Stella. What if she dies also...? I couldn't stand that. I need to find her." I tried to push myself up but the old man shoved me back down.

"I'm sorry son, I can't allow you to do that. Your wounds aren't totally healed yet, even with my magic."

My eyes widened at that, "Magic? Are you a wizard?"

His lips twitched in amusement as he answered, "yes, I am a wizard, and with the right amount of training, you can become one too. I can sense your strong magical power, that's what drew me to you. If not for it, both you and your little friend would have died. I saved you."

He seemed to say this proudly, well, wasn't he humble? Not so much.

I smiled to myself, "So you want to train me?"

The old man sighed and shook his head, "If you want me to 'train' you, then you will have to become mah apprentice. I couldn't teach you my ways if it was any other way."

I was silent for a moment before asking, "Exactly what would that require of me? How long would it take?"

The man stared me flat in the eyes and said honestly, "It would take years to teach you all that I know. But I can see you are in a hurry to save this young lady. So for you... I will try to teach you everything I know in three months tops."

Three months?! Stella would be dead in three months! No, I couldn't risk it, I would stay here until I was better than I would leave again. Alone.

The old man sighed, as if he knew what I was thinking, "It won't do ya any good to do that. If you go on without knowing more magic, then you will certainly die. I might be able to accompany ya for a little while, then I can teach you as we travel, but I need certain items here that we can't bring with us. You need them to start out your training, or it will be very differcult fer ya."

I glared at him for a moment then thought it over. After a few minuets I finally answered, "I'll give you a month. Then I'm leaving, with, or without you."

~Stella~

I looked out over the vast snowy land as we ran down the rock terrain. I was on Killana's shoulders and she was in the middle, I had been staring at Kaora and Allie's backs for ages. I dared to glance over at my shoulders at the other as we reached more level ground.

Tod the dog was struggling to keep up with Alli and Kaora and he was now running a little behind Killana, panting. He gleamed with sweat and his rounded stomach wiggled underneith him as his short legs pressed through the thick snow.

I almost laughed at the sight of him, then turned my eyes to Koran who was staring right in front of him, totally ignoring Tod but obviously slowing his speed so he didn't run over him.

There was no one else... Kooru hadn't been allowed to come with us for some reason that was not revealed to me. My lips formed into a frown at Korans hard expression. He didn't to ever seem happy... maybe it was my fault...

I sighed and turned back to face where we were running, just in time to see Killana nearly avoid hitting a tree. I yelped in surprise and she muttered, "_Sorry_."

Killana had been in a foul mood ever since we had left days ago. I wasn't really positive what her problem was... maybe she was upset with Koran, she seemed to avoid him and cast glares his way every time he walked past.

But then again, maybe it was me. She had to be burdened with carrying me because Koran wouldn't and Kaora was the biggest, so she had to carry Allie. Although Allie wasn't much bigger than me, she was a lot taller and her extensive finger nails probably made her weight about twice as more as me.

I smiled at my own jest, but it was rather strange how her finger nails were so long, I had never seen anything like them.

I sighed in boredom, here I was thinking about finger nails. Wow, that was pretty pathetic.

My mind started to wander and to my surprise I found myself thinking of Chris... I hadn't seen him for so long... It hadn't been so bad before, because I knew that he wasn't too far away, but now... I had no idea how far away I was from him. I didn't even know if he knew I was kidnapped... or was about to get married before.

I blinked in surprise as I felt an icy cold tear wash down my cheek. I wiped it away in embarrassment and looked down at Killanas snowy white and gray fur.

Why did life have to be so hard? Why couldn't I just find my 'true love' -if such a thing even did exist- and live happily ever after?

I was stupid enough before to think that's how life really was. No one can just find someone that easily, and what about living happily ever after? There would always be hard times, even if you were with your other half.

Whatever you wanted when you were little, it seemed like you got the exact opposite. It was cruel how that worked out...

Life was hard... and God had a funny sense of humor.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Great way to end the chappie, right? :P**

**It's sorta a inside joke among my family about the God having a sense of humor thing... It's really funny.**

**BUT! This chapter was slightly interesting, eh? It could have been better... but like I said, I'm gonna make this go on for as long as I can! **

**Although that might not be too much longer. :(**

**Alas, poor happy has died, and now Chris is an apprentice to a wizard. **

**Stella is just off doing her own thing... sorta like I'm always doing. :P I'm glad her personality is taking a turn, she's becoming more like me now. whew, for a while there I thought she would turn out to be some prep chearleader!**

**Like I would ever let that happen to my poor Character! She's me... therefore she is awesome.**

**BUT ANYWHO! This chapter will go out to... my big sister. **

**Although she doesn't read **_**Love's Bite, **_**she will always support me if I truly believe in something. She can be tough to live with sometimes, but I know that she loves me with her whole heart and always will.**

**She will forever be, my big sister. I love her so much, yet at other times I wish she would just move out so I could take her room already. But in the end, I know that when she really does move away, It'll be one of the sadest days of my life, because In a way, I'll be losing the person that I could always turn to when I was sad or angry, or really happy.**

**So, this one is all for my big sissy, Amber.**


	10. Torture

**Alrighty! Chapter 10! wow, has this thing been moving quickly or what?! But I haven't been getting any reviews... and that does not make me happy. not happy one bit. SO REVIEW, DANGIT!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Chris~

I stared at the old man in frustration, "I don't understand." I growled at him menacingly.

He lifted a furry eyebrow in amusement, "What's not to understand? All you have to do is smite the log wit lightnin. Tis not that hard."

"But that will kill me!" I argued angrily, this old timer obviously didn't know as much as he led on.

He shook his head, "t' will not kill ya. Trust me, I have studied magic for over eighty years."

I flinched slightly at his suggested age, "But I told you, I'm not able to just do whatever magic I wish, it must draw from my own energy, how can creating lightning not kill me."

He struggled for a moment then said, "How can I teach you if you don't listen to meh? Just do it! I saved you didn't I?! Why would I kill ya off again?"

Glaring venomously I took a deep breath and focused on the log, then I murmured the spell he had taught me, "Elrica toka elmirasfa..." I continued on and slowly felt the drain of energy.

As I finished off suddenly there was a great drain of energy and I staggered back as lighting struck the log from above. My eyes rolled back and I almost fell, but suddenly felt a regain of strength and caught myself.

My breath came in short gasps as I turned back to the man, he was leaning on a stick as if he was also suddenly weak.

"What happened?" I gulped.

He stared at me for a moment then said clearly, "You was about to die from loss of strength, so I gave you what you needed."

I stared at him with mouth gaping, "What...? You can do that?! How?"

He simply shook his head and said, "You aren't ready." then turned around and walked back into his small house.

I frowned and dropped down on the grass, staring at the charred log, I had really done it, even if it hadn't been alone.

We continued on with our lessons like this for days on end, I started to get fatigued from waking so early and working so hard. But I had to do this in order to help Stella.

~Stella~

Killana looked down on my with a troubled expression.

"What?" I asked, "I'm fine, really."

She shook her head in disagreement, "_You just fell off when I was running... you haven't been getting enough sleep, I'm sorry, It's my fault_."

I shook my head, "It isn't your fault, I just haven't been able to sleep with how much we've been traveling, plus I've been thinking a lot about-"

"Cat!" Allie snapped, interrupting me, "If she isn't dead, pick her up and lets get a move on! We don't have all day!"

Killana growled threateningly but looked down at me, "_Can you get up?"_

I nodded and took a deep breath then pushed myself up, swaying slightly and steadying myself on a tree.

Taking a deep breath, I hoisted Killana again and nodded, "alright, I'm ready."

Killana shook her head but said nothing as she trotted after the others, "_Alright let's go." _she said rather grouchily.

~1 week later~

I looked out over the vast amount of land, "THAT'S where we're going?! Why are you even taking me there in the first place?!" I asked Allie angirly, but she stared forward blankly.

Once again I stared at the large cracked sand in front of me. In fact, it shouldn't even be called sand it was so hard. It was more like rock.

There was a great flat land, it went on as far as you could see, and at the very very furthest away, there was a small speck that I assumed was a sort of small mountain or something.

Tod sighed heavily and looked up at Allie pleadingly, "No." she said firmly, "You know that isn't allowed. Hormani will come and get us for sure if she senses us like that."

Tod frowned and hung his head with a long exaggerated sigh. I could see the obvious disappointment in his eyes. For a dog he sure was expressive...

I straightened up and noticed Killana's fur was spiked noticeably, I tried to pet it down but it just stuck up again.

Obviously she was very agitated. I looked at Koran then to Kaora; they both had the same fierce expression and poofed out fur. They're tails were half their normal size and it was really rather funny to look at them, she would have laughed if they weren't in such a serious situation.

Allie finally turned to look back at me, and I flinched slightly at her tired, vicious expression.

"That is none of your concern right now little Star, just worry about staying alive for as long as possible. We're going to need you soon for a special... thing." something about the way she said it, and the cold smile that crept onto her lips gave me the feeling I didn't have much longer to live.

A cold shiver went running down my back, and I had to look away from her cold black eyes.

I held onto Killana's spiked fur tighter and closed my eyes in terror. What was going to happen to me? How much longer did I even have to live? What had I done to deserve this sort of fate?!

I took a deep shaking breath and tried to steady myself as Allie said in a cold lifeless voice,"Move on." and kicked Kaora slightly.

Kaora snarled at this contact and burst into a full run, not marring Allie slightly as I'm sure she had hoped.

My hands tightened more as Killana burst into a run, and Koran overtook us, then Tod, then Kaora and Allie. I narrowed my eyes as he raced ahead, wondering if he was trying to run away.

After a moment when he was much further ahead he skidded to a halt and threw back his head, letting go a ghostly caterwaul into the air. Allie cursed and said a few words, then suddenly he choked a moment then fell over.

I gasped in surprise and squinted to try and see him better, I heard Killana growl menacingly and run faster. "Killana," I whispered, "Is he... dead?"

Killana was silent for a moment then shook her big head, "_He isn't dead, he only blacked out for a moment. He'll be alright. Really he deserved it for doing something stupid like that. What a idiot..."_

She shook her large head again then raced over to his body. She bent her nose and bit him on the ear, making him jump up snarling angrily. "_What the he-?!" _Killana cut him off with a quick cuff on the ear.

"_Shut up stupid! Your lucky I got here first, now stop being stupid and move your little furry tail forward!" _

Koran opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly as Kaora and Allie approached, he glared at Killana hatefully then turned around and ran.

My held in breath released as Allie passed without a word, running almost right on Koran's heels but looking straight ahead to our destination.

Killana looked up at me a moment then shrugged and ran after them, but I could feel her muscles all bent up, I knew she was nervous for what was coming, just like me.

~Chris~

I pulled the pack onto my shoulders and adjusted it comfortably, then looked back, "Are you coming or what old man?"

He walked out of the small hut and looked through his small little bundle, "Haven't I told ya?" he said in his cracked voice, "Call me Argentine, cuz that's me name."

I sighed in frustration, "Alright Argentine, can we please go now? I'm itching to leave this place and get moving."

"Alright there young-an don't eat cher pants off in frustrations. We'll get there in due time."

I couldn't help but glare at him, "yes, but what if Stella is dead when we get there!?" I snarled then closed my eyes and pressed my teeth together angrily.

Argentine shrugged and just walked past me, "Well I guess we butter get moving than. aye?"

I hurriedly followed behind him, but was immediately frustrated again at his slow moving pace. "Argentine..." I started slowly, "I don't mean to pry but... do you think we could go a little faster? I think we need to catch something that we can ride on at least... this isn't going to work."

"I travel at me own time and pace sonny, and you'll live with it if ye want me to stick around." he stated simply.

I ground my teeth in frustration but otherwise let the matter go, at least we were moving... for now.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**hehe. So I know this wasn't the longest chapter in the history of forever, but we all know I hate to write long chapters, so live with it. :P**

**Alright let's see... so you might be wondering a couple things, I'm sure one of the main is, 'who is Hormani and how the heck to I pronounce that name?!'**

**Well It's simple, It sounds like Harmody but with a ey sound at the end. then the O and the A... and yeah. I'm sure you can figure it out. :P**

**But WHO IS Hormani?! Well that's a secret obvioulsy! But I'll tell you one thing, the characters real personality, is Amber. So you know it can't be good right?**

**No I'm... just... kidding.... sorta.... BUT ANYWHO! This chapter will go out to um... to... to Megan! My wonderful little cousin.**

**She is the most amazing cousin a girl could ever want! She has so much character it's so much fun just to talk to her and listen to her overreact to everything! Goodness I love you Megan, there are no words to describe it. **

**I hope you always stay true to yourself and don't let others influence you too much, and for another thing... stay away from boys. Trust me, they're bad news, just don't even try it. :P**

**I love you Meggy! 3**

**Oh and the next chapter will be from Mina's POV, because Therese was bugging me to get back to her marriage and all... so sorry if that dissipoints you rather a lot. xD It'll be fun, dont worry. :)**


	11. Wedding

**Alright! So here's chapter 11. Whew, this one is gonna be exiting! Well sorta. Actualy it might be a little slow at first. But I'll try! _**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Mina~

I stared across the table at Jacob as he looked at my dumbly, "Mina... what do you mean? You want to cancel the wedding?!"

I put my hand on his, "No Jacob, just hold it off for a little bit... I mean, I couldn't possibly be satisfied with having a wedding in this dark time... both Chris and Stella are gone, and they might die! How could we hold a wedding?"

Jacob shook his head angrily, "Mina, listen to me. I love you, and I can't wait any longer, I need to be together with you, forever."

Blushing, I looked down and whispered, "Oh Jacob... you know I feel the same... but can't you understand? Chris is my brother after all..."

Jacob sighed, "But Mina, listen to me. This is the reason why we should hold the wedding, think about it, everyone could use the cheering up, right? I think it would be appropriate, your brother would understand."

I chewed on the idea for a moment then sighed and squeezed his hand, giving him a slightly unsure smile. "Jacob... I.... I'm just not sure... but I can see your point. It would be good to cheer everyone up... and having the wedding sooner would be more convinent..." I closed my eyes for a moment then sighed.

"Alright," I smiled happily at him, "We'll have the wedding within a weeks time."

Jacob grinned brightly and leaned over the table to kiss me on the forehead. I felt my face flush a bright pink as I turned my face upward to cup his.

"BUT," I continued in a quiet tone, "You have to promise, that the day after our wedding day, you will allow me to search for Chris and Stella."

Jacob at once drew away at this suggestion as I knew he would. My hands fell to my sides and he stared at me in surprise.

He frowned deeply and crossed his arms, "Mina, you know I can't allow that. As your fiancee I have to be responsible for you. That would be far too dangerous."

It was obvious that his mind was made up, and my heart sank in disappointment at his fierce expression.

I lowered my head when suddenly he said, "But, I will promise you that the day after our marriage, I will go and look for Chris and Stella."

My head popped up in surprise and I grinned widely at him, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck I whispered, "Thank you Jacob... you have no idea how much this means to me."

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, "I'll do anything for you Mina, you should know that."

I smiled happy and closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder and holding him tightly in my arms. I didn't want to leave his side ever... I didn't want him to leave, he could even be in danger of death himself if he did, but for some reason I just couldn't stand doing nothing...

I turned my head and kissed him lightly on the cheek, but he turned his face so that my lips met his.

My cheeks lit up again and I looked away in embarrassment, seeing him grin widely at the side of my view.

~7 days later~

I grunted slightly as my mother shoved a garter up my leg and smiled at me, "Don't worry Mina, it will all go wonderfully." she kissed my hand and stood up, looking me over.

My long blonde hair was twisted in intricate swirls and such on top of my head, my dress had poofy shoulders and a long trail. As I looked down on it I couldn't help but smile, it had been my Grandmothers, and my Mother's. It was tradition for it to be passed down onto me.

I smiled at her and turned my head upward, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. I could do this... all I had to say was 'I do.'

My mother walked out of the room to tell everyone I was ready, leaving me alone temporarily.

I started to feel more nervous, of course I had no doubt that Jacob was the one I wanted to be with forever, but it was still a bit nerve racking to know that I would be leaving everything that was familiar with me.

Of course that wasn't really true, I would still have everything, I would just be on my own with Jacob...

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the ceiling blankly, shaking my head after a moment to clear my mind. Everything would be fine if I was together with Jacob, he was my true love after all... the sort of person everyone dreamed of having, but rarely ever found.

He was the sort of person who didn't care about himself, and would do anything if it made me happy. He even asked me multiple times if I was sure I wanted to marry him, as if I didn't even know what my heart wanted!

I laughed at the memory, thinking of the day that he proposed... he was so romantic and loving, that there was really no way I could have said no, even if I had wanted to.

Suddenly someone walked in, one of my cousins I guess it was, "Mina, It's time."

I took another deep breath and nodded, then followed her out. This was it, and I wasn't gonna freak out.

Then suddenly I was walking down a long line of chairs, and Jacob was waiting, smiling at me from the other end.

I swallowed deeply and glanced over at my Father who was looking ahead confidently.

Once we reached Jacob, my Father handed me over to him confidently, with a whispered, "Take care of her." Jacob nodded slightly and smiled brightly at me.

I smiled back nervously as we approached the priest. He looked at both of us and smiled, then started out, "We are gathered here today...."

And before I knew it, I said "I do." then I was married... Jacob cupped my face lightly and leaned forward, kissing me lovingly.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced, and I felt like I would overflow with happiness. Did I really deserve this?

Well, whether I did or not, I had gotten it, and I wasn't going to take it for advantage.

I put my arms around Jacobs head and closed my eyes, kissing him tenderly. I nearly jumped out of my skin when everyone burst into applause. I blushed deeply and my whole body went warm from embarrassment.

I looked up at Jacob's smiling face, and I knew this was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life. By his side.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**awwwww.... finally I got to write some mushy stuff!**

**How cute, right?! Mina is such a sweetheart... and Jacob is interesting. :P**

**um, so I guess this chapter must go out to Therese since this is her charrie and all... ugh, major bummer. :P**

**But here you go Therese! THIS IS PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID! We all know you could have lived without writing that story and torturing me, but you did it anyways. ah well, I forgive you. If I didn't I wouldn't be a very good friend, hm?**

**I hope you enjoyed it though, although it was a wee bit boring. ;)**


	12. Lightning Strikes

**Awight! So here is chapter 12! FINALLY! I've come up with A LOT of exiting twist and stuff for when the story progresses, so I hope you all is dang exited! DANG EXITED YO!**

**But I can't help but wonder if anyone reads these guys besides my RL friends... so.... if anyone does... I would totally LOVE IT if you would review. :/**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Mina~

I watched with tear filled eyes as Jacob waved to me from his brown painted stallion. It was sad that today, right after the day of our beautiful marriage, he had to leave me, but it had been my own choice.

Silently I waved my hand and forced a smile his way, I mouthed 'I love you' then watched as he galloped away.

Wiping away a tear, I turned and walked back into the little house, glancing over my shoulder before I went inside.

~Stella~

Looking around hesitantly, I slid off of Killana's back and looked at the strange lair.

We were in a sort of cave-like thing, but it had smoothed out walls and strange looking tables, chairs, all sorts of interesting things.

Glancing around, I saw a large looking-glass and jumped slightly at the reflection.

In the mirror was a girl that looked very much like me. But her face looked much stronger; I could see strong muscles under her tight clothes, and her hair was much more defined. It had a sort of wavy-ness that had been slack before, and a sheen that was almost like magic.

Quickly, I looked down at myself, I really hadn't changed much at all, so what was up with this mirror?

Suddenly Allie appeared next to my ear, "It shows what you look like in the inside." she explained quietly. She looked at me as if questioningly, then after I said nothing she threw a sheet over the mirror.

Blinking in surprise, I looked away, slightly embarrassed. I looked over at Killana and Koran to distract myself. It looked like they were having a sort of argument over something, but what else was new?

Suddenly I was on the floor and Tod was panting into my face. My breath whooshed out as his fat butt sat down on my stomach.

"TOD!" I gasped desperately, "GET OFF OF ME!" He lowered his ears and seemed to pout at my hard voice, but he stepped off of me and I gasped in relief. He really did weigh as much as he looked.

I looked at Tod closely for the first time, he was a yellow-ish dog with a body that was like a barrel. His pink tongue hang out limply, panting. His stubby little tail wagged and he seemed to smile at me as he lifted his ears in excitement.

Hesitantly I reached out my hand and pat his head. He really reminded me of Happy- Chris's dog- in a way.

My mind trailed off at the thought of Happy, therefore bringing my thoughts to Chris again. I had deduced that I really did love him... but what could I do about it? He was far far away... and I was going to be killed soon...

The prospect of no longer living took my breath away... and not in a good sense. What would it be like to not be... alive? Furthermore, did heaven really exist? All my past faith suddenly came crashing down right to eye level. I had never had any doubt before, but now that I was this close to death....

Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by a whine by Tod. I blinked and smiled at him, "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

He lay down and whimpered again, then pushed his head toward my hand like he wanted me to pet him. After a slight pause I put my hand on his head, but something rather unexpected happened.

Right as my hand came in contact with his tiny little furs a bright shock of lighting ran up my hand. I screamed as a reflection, but Tod simply closed his eyes and sat still.

As pain erupted all throughout my body, the last things I heard and saw were Killana running toward me, then Allie stopping her and saying loudly, "No! Don't worry, no harm will come to her."

But then the world went dark and I saw no more...

~Kooru~

I snuffed the dead animal cautiously, wondering if I should eat it or not.

It was rather large, almost half as big as I now was, but I knew that I was a large animal.

The animal I now faced had a tan/yellow sort of color. It had hanging ears and a slightly long and thick snout. It's underbelly was shaggy and It's tail lay motionless and dead.

For some reason I felt the animal had a lot more value than it seemed, but it's corpse was rotting terribly.

It would be disgusting and unhealthy to eat a animal in such a state, even if I was as hungry as I currently was.

But still... I felt like I shouldn't just leave it laying here... but what else could I do? I wasn't going to drag it with me where I went... that would be strange.

Flinching at the cold wind that blew off the snow covered ground, I slowly walked past the creature, almost wanting to say goodbye.

I shook my head wearily, was I going crazy? This is why Koran had chosen not to bring me, and I didn't blame him. I was a coward and a softy.

Walking on slowly, I eventually came upon a strange looking cave-like thing... only this thing was like a mini cave with a entrance in one of the rounded sides. I pondered this for a moment then deduced that it must be a human's house.

I sniffed around it cautiously, and found that there had been no one there for at least a couple sun rises.

There had been two males living in this house before though. Although I found that one of them had only been there for a couple of days before they both left together.

I wondered thoughtfully where they could have gone... then decided to follow the scent just for the fun of it. Not like I had anything better to do.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**okay yeah... so not a long chappie at all, I know. But sometimes I'm just lazy... and want to end the chapter there. :P**

**So I know what your thinking. I always give you a lot of questions and no answers right? Well, not true, there will be answers in the next chapter. You just have to be patient and wait. :)**

**This chapter will go out to Katerina, Faith, Adeira, Rachel, Megan, and Kimmie. All my darling little Challenge girls. They're so sweet... 3**


	13. The Little Tan Puppy

**Alright! Chapter 13. Now we will actualy find out what's up with Stella and Tod, and what happens to Kooru! OH THE SUSPENSE! :O**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Kooru~

I stared at the footprints in concentration, I could tell one of the humans had a sort of limp, because one footprint was deeper than the other. He must be a older one.

Continuing on, I sniffed the ground, but mostly just followed the footprints. I came upon some places I could tell they had camped a few times, but in the end they're footprints just continued onward.

They weren't going very fast, I could tell by how often they camped. Maybe I could help them... It's not like I had anything better to do.

Finally, a couple hours later, I spotted them. I slowed my pace to a walk and looked at their backs, one was a old man with a walking stick and a small bundle.

His hair was white as snow and he had a large bald spot right at the top of his head. His remainder of hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his head, and swung loosely. He was hunched over and walked with a slow, steady, pace.

The boy, on the other hand stood up tall and walked as if he were impatient. But he slowed his pace for the old man patiently. His hair was swinging above his shoulders and went up right in the middle of his ears.

Suddenly the boy stopped and spun around to stare at me, wide eyed. His expression was fierce, as though he would go through anything, or anyone to get to whatever he was searching for. Even me.

~Stella~

The large Mother dog barked again angrily, obviously wanting something from the little tan pup in front of her.

The pup whimpered and quivered with his tail between his legs. He glanced up at the Mother dog and licked his nose in embarrassment.

She snarled and cuffed him on the ear then stomped off in the opposite direction, snarling angrily to herself.

The little pup whimpered in loneliness and curled up on the floor, licking up the crumbs of something that was unidentifiable.

Suddenly the scene changed and I saw the same tan little dog, but this time he was a little bit older.

The tan dog faced two large black dogs, one was holding a large turkey in it's mouth, and the other stood in front of it. The tan dog eyed the turkey regretfully and whimpered, then backed away.

The larger black dog snarled and jumped after him, then snapped and bit him on the leg, the tan dog howled in pain and dropped onto the ground, breathing heavily, but making no move to fight back.

The black dog snarled in disgust and turned around, following the smaller black dog toward a trashed alley, kicking dust up in the ran dog's face.

The tan dog lay his tattered head down and started licking his paw, whimpering he closed his eyes.

Then suddenly it was as if I was traveling at millions of miles at a time, then suddenly I stopped to see the tan dog again, although this time he was older and a bit more chubby. He was laying on his side, covered in blood and gore.

He whimpered and his eyes rolled back, then a hand came to his side, feeling the blood pressure by pressing fingers on his neck.

The arms reached out and picked him up carefully, cradling him. Then it all cleared and to my surprise, I saw Allie.

She was a little skinnier, and her hair was shorter. She didn't wear all black and red, and was even wearing some blue, purple, green, orange, and yellow.

Even her expression was soft and loving, I almost didn't recognize her. She put her ear only the tan dogs heart then nodded to herself and sprinted away, out of my sight.

In my unconscious time, I deduced that I had just seen a much shorter version of Tod's life. He had had a hard and painful life since his pup-hood, and it wasn't until Allie came that he had been shown kindness, which was why he stayed with her to this very day.

I seemed like forever before I could open my eyes and become aware of my surroundings. But when I did, I saw Chris standing above me with a worried expression.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**...*giggle***

**What a surprising ending to the story, right?! I bet you have a lot of questions... but they shall not be answered!! MUEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**

**But just so you know, Stella really is awake.**

**This chapter will be dedicated to um... to... Maggie. :)**

**Even though she's had a chapter and stuff, I really can't think of anyone else, and she deserves it since Tod is her charrie and this chapter is mostly about him. ^-^**

**So here is just a small part of Tod's past! Really it's just a little bitty slice, but hey, this story isn't about Tod is it? :P**


	14. Meeting of two worlds

**Alright! So here's chapter 14, all confusion will be revealed... maybe. 0:)**

**haha... It's sorta funny, my last chapter was the shortest I have written so I had to write this one pretty fast. :P**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.

~Stella~

I gasped and drew back from the face that was suddenly so close to mine.

Then I heard, "_Stella? Stella are you okay?" _and the face vanished in place of Killana's fury face staring down at me from a distance. She blinked in concern and said again, "_Are you alright Stella? What happened?"_

Blinking, I sat up and put my head in my hands, "Oh... oh it wasn't real... he isn't really here." my face fell and my heart dropped dramatically. It was a moment later when I remembered Killana, Tod, Allie, Koran, and Kaora who were all surrounding me curiously.

"What did he show you?" Allie asked softly, but not without a sharp edge in her voice.

"He... Tod showed me that? I think it was when he was a puppy... and growing up with a lot of troubles, then you found him." I inserted unsteadily.

Allie looked down at Tod for confirmation and he bobbed his head once. She pat his head then turned to me, "Alright, you have seen something that no one but myself knows, treasure it for the rest of your life. Which may not be long."

She smirked slightly then turned around and stalked around a corner, Kaora growled slightly then said, "_Do you still need our services or can we go now?"_

Allie narrowed her eyes at Kaora, "Since you have such a problem with it, I will no longer be needing YOUR services, but It's different for your children. They are young and strong and I will be needing their assistance, and so will the girl. You on the other hand may leave now, in fact, if you aren't off my land by tomorrow morning, I'll send my pet dragons after you."

Kaora hissed menacingly and lashed her tail, I could tell by the vicious look in her eyes that she would have attacked Allie right there and then if Killana hadn't interceded.

"_It's alright Kaora, we can fend for ourselves. You should go look for Kooru, I'm not so sure about him." _Her voice was hard and almost demanding.

Kaora flinched and her ears lowered, I saw she was dissipointed at the aspect of leaving her children, and even being called her local name by her child. She dipped her head slightly, "_I hope to see you soon, alive, my darling daughter..." _she licked Killana's head, then Koran's, who flicked his ear in annoyance.

Kaora slipped back and looked over her shoulder regretfully, "_Goodbye..." _she whispered as she raced away into the distance.

There was silence for a while as we all watched as she ran through the mouth of the mountain-cave.

Then suddenly Allie re-appeared, "Alright, well It's time for bed now. Stella you've been asleep for over half a day."

I blinked in surprise, "I'm sure I'll still be able to manage going to sleep."

Allie shrugged, as if she hadn't cared in the first place, "Go around that corner, there will be a room with a bed and a set of new clothes that you can use. I'll have someone bring you some dinner in a moment."

Nodding thankfully, I hurried off to the room, glancing back at Killana and Koran who sat movingly, still staring at the mouth of the cave.

~Chris~

I stared at the snow leopard menacingly. I recognized the animal from when I had studied animals with Argentine, he had a big notebook full of pictures and descriptions.

The animal blinked at me and tilted it's head, then to my horrible surprise I heard it say, "_I'm not going to hurt you. I just smelt something interesting and decided to follow the scent. You look like you need help."_

My mouth gaped in surprise and I stared blankly, "...did you... did you just talk?!" I had heard rumor's on animals that had the skill to talk before, but I always thought they were just old wives tales... never would I imagine they were true.

It seemed to smile in amusement, yet there was something rather ironic about It's look. "_Yes I did... you see... well It's a long story really. The short version is that a witch invaded my home with someone she had kidnapped, turned me and my litter-mates older and made us able to talk. Then took my Mother and brother and sister and left without me."_

I stared at it for a moment in confusion, could it be possible this animal was in cahoots with the woman who had kidnapped Stella? I decided to get on it's friendly side, just in case.

"So why didn't they take you with them then?" I asked, trying to make conversation and learn more about this animal's past.

He flicked his ear in annoyance and looked away, "_I'm not big or strong enough to handle what their going to be going through. They're lives will be threatened and horrible things will happen, and I won't be there to help them._" his ears dropped and he looked rather dissipointed and a little fierce.

"You look pretty big to me." I inserted, a plan forming in my mind.

He shrugged, "_Maybe to you, but compared to the others I'm not big at all. Koran's back would reach your chest_."

I flinched at the implicated size. I couldn't take one of those on in battle... or maybe I could. I was starting to get pretty good with a sword... although I had to work harder at it than anyone had ever done before. I looked over at Argentine questioningly, but he simply looked at the animal in interest.

"You know, Chris..." he started, "This here feller says he wants to help, aye? And yer in a rather big hurry, but I can't walk as swiftly as ya would wish, so..."

"So if he would give you a ride then we could go faster!" I finished for him. I had actually been considering this, but had been a little hesitant to mention it.

The animal considered it for a moment, then said, "_Sure I'll help. I really have nothing better to do... but where are you going?"_

I was silent for a moment then I looked away, "I'm going to find a girl that was taken from me... I'll fight to my death to save her."

He looked as if he was going to say something important for a moment, then shut his mouth and opened it again saying, "_I'll be glad to help. My name is Kooru, what's yours?"_

~Killana~

I watched as two monkeys approached Stella's room with plates of food. They opened the door and walked in, crying a greeting to her and closing the door behind them.

I lay my head back down and looked over at Koran, "_Koran... what are we going to do? It's just us... and Kooru and Kaora are off on their own now... I have a feeling this is going to end badly_."

Koran looked down at his paws for a moment than said, "_I've been thinking that over. I probably shouldn't have left Kooru behind so hastily... he still could have helped. In a way I guess I figured he would be hurt too easily. With Kaora, I know she's strong enough to take care of herself, and she'll probably go and find Kooru so we don't have to worry about them. But us... I think our best bet would be to sneak away when everyone is asleep."_

He said it so quietly that I could barely hear, but my ears perked up at the prospect, "_But how? Surely Allie will have some sort of guards_."

"_Think about it, why would she want to guard us? She thinks we're here willingly. If anything, she will be guarding Stella and not us. Stella is the one she wants, we don't need to stay here_."

I flinched at that, Stella... I hadn't considered her. "_But Koran... what about Stella? They're obviously going to kill her... don't you think we should do something about that? Stella has become my friend... I think we should help her."_

Koran shook his head, "_No Killana, we can't bring Stella with us, it would be a dead giveaway. Tonight we rest, and tomorrow night, we're breaking out of here."_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.

**Whew... so let's re-cap. Stella just imagined that Chris was there because she misses him, but I'm sure if your smart you already figured that out. **

**Chris and Kooru have met up and Chris is planning something, who knows what it is?**

**Kaora left, and Killana and Koran are going to escape. :O**

**This chapter... is just the beginning, and it is dedicated to Steph, the evil Allie. :P**


	15. Harmony's Crest

**ok! chapter 15!! HOORAY! Man, I'm shelling these things out like penuts. SHABANG!~**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.

~Stella~

I stared at the strange ceiling of the cave sleepily. It was the middle of the night and I still couldn't get to sleep. Really, I had become accustomed to sleeping right next to Killana's warm flank.

I sighed and finally threw the warm blankets off of me, tiptoeing over to the strange looking door and pulling it in, peaking out at were Killana and Koran slept peacefully.

Secretly opening the door wider, I walked over quietly to where Killana was and curled up next to her, putting the blanket I had dragged along over myself and closing my eyes, then I was in the world of dreams.

~Chris~

I looked up at the brightening sky and yawned widely. I reached over and shook Argentine awake. He snorted and rolled over, grunting. I reached over to also was Kooru but when I looked to my right he was sitting with his held held upward, staring at the sky.

"_Just so you know... you're going the wrong way." _he stated quietly, not moving a bit.

I stared at him in surprise, "What?!"

He regretfully turned his face to look at me, breaking his contact with the vanishing stars. "_You're going the wrong way." _he repeated again. "_I know all about this girl you're searching for, I met her. And they went East, your going North."_

My face fell in horror, "We're going... the wrong way..." I put my head in my hands and could feel my stomach turning uncomfortably, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

I ignored my stomach and turned back to Kooru, "Well we're going to have to go twice as fast as of right now. Kooru I hope you meant what you said, because your gonna have to carry us both...."

Kooru flattened his ears and bared his teeth angrily. "_Keep in mind that I don't have to help you, It's my own wish_."

I flinched at his indirect threat, "yes I know... but really there's no other way. I know I can't run as quickly as you can, even with you carrying two people."

"_But if I'm carrying two others than how can I go quickly at all? I'm not as strong as I look, It would be a struggle for me just to carry one_."

I frowned, thinking deeply, "I don't know... what else we can do..."

Suddenly Argentine stepped forward, "I think I can help. Y'see, I din't tell ya bout it before, but I have a pet of sorts that could help us rather a lot."

I was slightly angry that this information had been kept from me, because it could have helped greatly in the past. But I kept a straight face and asked, "How do we get it here though? It would take a while just for it to travel to our point, then there's the matter of contact..."

Argentine shook his head in dissipointment, "Havn't I taught you anythin? Here, take this in yer hands..." he pulled out a silver chain with a sphere hanging on the end. The sphere was dented in a few placed, and was almost every single color of blue and white. I couldn't help staring at the beautiful thing, that almost seemed see-through. It was as if it had a pulse too... or that something inside were moving.

Argentine eyed my carefully then said quietly, "This... this is Harmony's Crest."

I stared at the trinket in amazement, I had to admit, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Hesitantly I reached out for it as Argentine held it out, I wrapped my fingers around it carefully and held it up to my face, looking closely at the engraved details.

It was amazing how many swirls and hearts were engraved into the sphere. Then suddenly I noticed that each little crest had a sign on it. There were swirled in strange shapes to look like creatures that I wasn't very familiar with. One thing I could tell, was that they all had wings.

I looked up slowly at Argentine's waiting face, "What... what is this?"

He looked at me simply, "It's Harmony's Crest." he said again.

"Yes, but who is Harmony?" I asked slowly.

Argentine smiled, "She is the one who is going to help us." he held out his hand and I gave him the sphere in excitement, what could this possibly mean?

He cupped the sphere in his hands and put it to his mouth, closing his eyes he whispered a long verse, then opened his palms.

The sphere glowed a bright blue then it cracked at the top, it split apart and then a light floated out. It grew bigger and bigger, almost life size, and then it dimmed and cleared away.

In the space that the glowing orb had been... was a girl. She was curled up, holding her knees close to her face. Her face was as light as cream, her hair was a strange blue-looking color, and her ears were pointed.

Suddenly a pair of wings appeared on he back and she stretched out with a yawn. She had a light blue dress on with Dark blue stalkings and arm warmers. Her wings were a sort of glowing blue green color.

I stared in amazement as she opened her eyes and looked down at me kindly, but with questioning eyes.

Argentine didn't seem effected by this show at all, "Harmony, we need your help."

Finally I found my voice and was able to choke out, "Argentine... how can she help us? What is she? Why do you have her?"

He smiled slightly, "She... is a very unique kind of fairy. Ya don't really have a righ to know why I got her, besides, it's too long a storee. It's really easier to show than to explain."

He turned to her and smiled than whispered something to her. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes again. The mist surrounded her once again, and the necklace with the sphere dissapeared.

I waited in anticipation as the mist cleared again, but this time in It's place, there was a winged horse. I gaped in shock, and realized it had to be the same girl, It's hair was the same blue color, It's pelt the same white shade, and the sphere necklace tied around It's neck.

I stepped back instinctively as it looked at me and snorted. Argentine stepped forward and pet It's nose comfortingly, "We need your help to travel to a far away place."

She nodded her big head and snorted again, looking over at me expectantly.

"Um... ok... so... who's gonna ride her?" I asked hesitantly.

"I am, of course." Argentine answered and she crouched down so that he could climb upon her back.

I shrugged and turned to Kooru who was looking at me expectantly, "_Climb on, kid_." I flinched and looked back at the winged horse... I had heard they existed... I had heard all these things had existed, but I never believed it... stupid me.

~Jacob~

I had searched everywhere in the past couple of days.... I had gone miles and miles and had gotten caught in a couple snow storms, nearly killing my horse with fatigue.

Sighing angrily, I finally pulled him around, he couldn't handle any more of this, and neither could I. I missed Stella and I knew Chris could take care of himself. I had tried to find them, just as I had promised, I had worked harder then I ever had before in my life.

I pushed my horse to a trot, eagerly awaiting the moment that I would reach my dear Stella and finally be able to hold her in my arms...

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So... Isn't Harmony great? :) She's me also... just because I love her. x)**

**Here is where you can see pics of all the characters. :)**

**.com/albums/kk53/flowerpaw/loves%20bite%20%20pics/**

**This chapter will go to... ahhh.... Tay, Moon, Kazz, Silver, Goldy, and all my other online friends. Even though they don't read this. :P**


	16. The escape

**So here is chapter 16.... yeah. :P**

**bdw, in the last chapter, that was a typo. I meant Mina... not Stella. xP haha... oops.**

* * *

.

~Stella~

I watched Allie carefully as she made some unknown thing with magic. Carefully she sprinkled in some sort of dusk and it make a huge cloud of smoke. She didn't seem to notice though, as she went on adding things.

My attention was drawn from her and over to Killana and Koran who had their heads pressed together closely. They had been like that all day... and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Killana glanced over her shoulder at me and jumped slightly as she saw I was staring at them. She quickly turned around and whispered something to Koran then turned and trotted over to me.

"_Hey Stella... what's up?" _she asked cautiously, trying to appear friendly.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I was just about to ask the same question. What were you and Koran talking about?"

She shrugged, trying to appear friendly, "_Ah, it was nothing. Only a little chat_."

I wanted to argue more fully, but my heart and mind both told me to just shut up so I smiled, "I'm glad to see your friends again." I said quietly then walked back over to watch Allie.

My eyes were watching her hands, moving swiftly, but my mind was completely somewhere else. There was now a strange wall between Killana and myself... a wall that had been totally absent as of late, I though that we had become good friends... but I knew she was keeping something from me.

It felt like I had been stabbed in the back, like a lifelong friend had betrayed me somehow.... of course that was stupid. I had known Killana for a matter of weeks, not years. She of course hadn't done anything to me.. yet. There was really nothing to be worried about... but my heart pulled me away and almost shrank at the thought of her.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and looked away from Allie, hot tears burned in my eyes and I quickly walked to the room Allie had temporarily given me angrily. I wiped away the burning tears with my sleeve and glared at the wall angrily. I got gotten into nothing but trouble since... well since I had been kidnapped, but what else could I expect?

~Chris~

I watched from Kooru's back as Harmony and Argentine flew above us. It still amazed me, the way she was. As I watched I saw something sparkle from her right hind leg. I squinted my eyes but couldn't identify it, her body was moving too quickly, and she was kicking her horse legs as she flew, as if she were running in the air.

Still wondering what I had seen, I returned my eyes to in front of me. "How are you doing Kooru?"

He flicked his ear but said nothing in return. I felt bad for making him do this... but he had volunteered.

Then suddenly I remembered something, "Hey Kooru, you said something about meeting Stella earlier didn't you?" I mentally smacked myself in the face for overlooking his comments earlier.

Kooru was silent for a moment then he piped in, "_Yeah. She and the witch woman- Allie is her name- came to the cave of my family. Long story short, she had the girl- Stella. She made us able to talk and grew us bigger with magic, then took everyone, excluding me, and left. That's the whole of it."_

I was silent for a moment, realizing how close he had been to her... when I had been so far. "What... what was she like?"

Knowing what I meant, Kooru replied simply, "_She wasn't in good shape when she first got there. She just lay curled up on the floor looking shocked and horrified. But I guess once it set in she decided she was stuck with it and would make the best of it. She started talking to us- mostly Killana, then at night she would keep rolling over and muttering in her sleep. I think I heard 'Chris' a few times..." _he looked back at me knowingly.

I blinked in surprise and looked straight ahead, narrowing my eyes, was she just hoping I would come rescue her to bring her back to her prince charming? Either way... I couldn't just leave her... I knew what my feelings were, even if she was unsure of hers. I loved her, and there was really nothing she could do to change that.

But then if she didn't love me... there was nothing I could do to change her mind, I would just have to live with it. I would have to watch her from the sidelines, happily married to a prince... and I was just second best.

I clenched my fists at the thought of that and my vision blurred slightly. I frowned and said to myself, "No... I won't let that happen. I'll be by her side, no matter what happens."

Kooru lay his ears back for a moment but said nothing else to comment on it.

~Killana~

I waited, ever so patiently for the time to come. My breathing was slow and my eyes were closed as if I was asleep, my mouth open ever so slightly. I was good at feigning sleep, and I knew it. Even though my heart was racing like speeding horse, I appeared totally calm.

Finally, after almost two hours of fake sleep, Koran flicked a eye open and tapped me with his tail. I opened my eyes also and we exchanged a glance with each-other.

We slowly rose to our feet and padded quietly toward the cave-exit. My heart beat quickly at the thought that we could be getting away... but it ached to think that we were leaving Stella behind to fend for herself.

I lowered my ears and had to stop myself from whimpering, instead I focused on keeping my paw steps silent.

So that's how it came to be that, by following behind Koran, I got out of that stuffy cave.

~Stella~

I secretly snuck open my door and peered out, just in time to see Killana's tail dissipear as she walked out of the cave. I stood there with my mouth gaping in shock. They were leaving... Koran and Killana were leaving me... I couldn't believe it.

My courage almost deserted me at the thought that I was going to be alone, but suddenly my expression turned fierce and my heart jumped forward in excitement.

No. They weren't going to leave me here alone, I was going with them.

Silently I tiptoed out of the room, following behind then quickly and secretly. As we approached the mouth of the cave I glanced around, shouldn't there be someone guarding or something? I was pretty sure that Allie wasn't so stupid that she would leave the wide open entrance of the cave unguarded.

I waited until we reached the end then looked around, wondering if Koran and Killana would notice me. They stopped for a moment and looked around, but I pressed myself on the cave wall firmly, and the darkness made me look as if I was a part of it.

Once they started moving forward, exchanging looks and flicks of their ears and tails, I follow by closely. Finally we reached the outside and killana looked around cautiously, she nodded to Koran and they continued on at a brisk trot.

I wasn't sure how I would continue to follow without them noticing for much longer. The moon shone brightly and the hard cracked ground would make noises when I stepped on it.

Looking back, I burst of into a run so that I could keep up with them, but when I finally got closer they both stopped at the same time and looked back at me in surprise. I smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, but you aren't leaving without m-" I was cut off by a loud roar that shook the very ground.

Killana and Koran exchanged a horrified look then they both ran to me, Killana scooped me onto her back and they both shot off like fireworks. They raced across the blistering ground, still hot from the days heat.

I could tell they exchanged a few hurried words, but I couldn't catch what they were saying. I heard the loud roar again, this time it was closer and sounded like it resounded from right above our heads. Instinctively I looked up and a long scream escaped from my mouth. Hurriedly I covered my mouth but shouted to Killana, "KILLANA! There is a dragon right above our heads!!"

There was indeed, a huge dragon with fierce claws and shining teeth was right above our heads. It's teeth snapped and it blew out a burst of flame into the air, temporarily lighting the night noticeably. When the flames finally stopped it was obviously darker, the dragons bulk blocked out the light of the shining moon completely, and then it dove.

'God... help us.' I prayed silently.

* * *

.

**Oh... mah... goodness.... AMAZING, RIGHT?!?!? :D**

**So here's what I have to say. The dragon, as you may have guessed, is Hormani. The one that Allie feared. ALLIE. She isn't afraid of anything, so you know it must be bad, aye?**

**Trust me, there's a whole long history behind this whole dealio, and it will be revealed... in later chapters. DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**I'm really rather proud of this chapter honestly. :)**

**It will go out to Amber, because this is the first time that her character has appeared. Hooray! :D**


	17. Drowning

**SO! Chapter 17 at last. What shall happen to Stella, Koran, and Killana?! READ! READ AND FIND OUT! But first, enjoy a bit from Chris. ;D**

* * *

~Chris~

I looked up at the stars as we all settled down for the night. They shone brightly, along with the full moon that was out tonight. I look over at Harmony as she pawed at the ground and folded her wings. The blue mist surrounded her again and she returned to her fairy form.

I could see now there was a blue star under her eye and on her right leg. I had overlooked it before for some reason, but I now noticed it. She saw me looking at her and smiled, then sat down and arranged her blankets.

I had to admit, she was beautiful, but not nearly as much so as Stella. I looked down at my hands and spread them apart, imagining her hand in mine... I shook my head absent-mindedly and looked over at Kooru. He was spinning around to get himself comfortable, finally he flopped down on the snow covered ground and tucked his nose under his fur.

It had gotten noticeably warmer as we continued on, I didn't know what it was, but I could tell we were about to enter a different sort of land. There was hardly even any snow on the ground anymore.

I lay my head down and put my arms behind, still staring up at the stars. I wondered where Stella was now... I wondered if she was sleeping peacefully... if she was even alive.... maybe she was looking up at the stars too. Even though that was only a lot unlikely... it was a comforting thought. I shivered and pulled up my blanket over my head, closing my eyes peacefully.

~Stella~

As I stared up at the sky in horror I noticed that the dragon that now was coming at us head first was a deep deep purple, making it look black and not very noticeably in the night sky. If there weren't so many stars out tonight, I wouldn't have been able to see it.

As it came closer everything seemed to go in slow motion, it reached it's claws out and snapped it's jaw, releasing some smoke from it's nostrils. "KILLANA, KORAN! LOOK OUT!!!" I shouted at them. They both looked up simultaneously and split apart, running in the opposite direction.

"_Koran!" _Killana howled in grief but she didn't turn around, it was too late now. She ran at top speed, pressing her stomach low over the ground.

I looked over my shoulder and screamed when I saw the dragon tilt it's wings just as it almost nosedived into the ground. It was coming after us. "Killana! It's after us!"

I could feel her muscles tense as she tried to run faster, but I could see she was tiring.

Koran had turned around and was now running behind the dragon, almost able to reach it's swinging tail. Suddenly it folded it's wings and landed on the ground, Koran yelped in surprise and tried to curve around it, but it blocked him and let out a long jet of flame.

Koran lay out a long caterwaul as the fire passed inches away from his face, then he turned around and ran toward the direction of the cave. He was going to get help I could see... but would he be in time? Would Allie even try to save us?

I squinted my eyes and pointed, "Killana! Hurry, head over there! I see something!"

Killana flicked her ears in agreement and bolted off toward the dark spot I had seen. I hoped it would be something we could hide in... or use in some way.

As we approached the dark spot, suddenly it stretched out and I gasped as I heard the loud roar of the crashing waves. It was a river... and I could tell it wasn't a calm one at all.

"_Stella, get ready to hold your breath!" _I heard Killana's labored voice. She was too tired to go on with this much longer, we had no choice.

As Killana jumped with her powerful hind legs I took a deep gulp of breath, then the water was all around us. I was thrashed from Killana's back and pulled away from her. Surprisingly the water was so cold that I had to close my eyes because it almost burnt. Who knows why the water was so cold in a desert.

I swam to the surface of the fierce water and took got ready to take a gulp of air, but just as I was about to put my lungs at rest water rushed over my head and pushed me under. I opened my eyes for a moment and saw something shining not far away, I couldn't see well because the water blurred my vision and there was so many bubbles from the impact, but I could tell clearly that the dragon had dove into the water.

Desperately I looked around for Killana, but it was no use. I needed air now, my vision was already starting to get dotted with little black spots.

Struggles with the hard currents I pushed on the water strongly, finally right when it felt my lungs would burst from the lack of air I got my head above the water and took a gulp of air, but I was pulled under by the currents before I could get a decent breath.

Faintly I saw the dragons shining dark purple tail coming my way, but then darkness filled my vision. It went into my mouth, my ears, my eyes... it seemed every open space of my body was filled with darkness and cold. Then I saw no more.

~Killana~

I pulled my head out of the icy water and looked around for Stella desperately. I didn't know how well she could swim, and anyone could be drown in these harsh waters.

I mewed in surprise as the dragon came head first into the water, and quickly I ducked under and looked desperately for Stella. At once I saw her, struggling to get to the surface, but then the dragon turned to face me and blocked her from my view. The huge dragon could just touch the bottom, while its head was held high, staring me in the face.

I could see that the dragon had no problem holding it's breath, but that the water wasn't it's strongest point, especially one with as horrid a current as this one. I took a breath of air and dived under again, moving my paws quickly and sufficiently.

As I neared the dragon it opened it's wide mouth in preparation, but stupidly only succeeded in swallowing a mouthful of water. Obviously this pained it more then anything and it quickly lept out of the water, coughing and spatting out water and fire.

I took the advantage and swam to were I could now see Stella, limply being crashed down the long hard stream. She was smashed into several rocks, but it was obvious she was out cold.

Swimming to her side I grabbed the back of her clothing in my teeth and struggled to pull her up to the surface. For a moment I was caught, both of our lives in my paws, and we were hanging between life and death. Although even if we did reach the shore we would probably die.

Pushing on with new vigor I pushed ageist a rock and clawed my way through the monstrous water. But I couldn't do it, my muscles were failing, and I could see by a glance over my shoulder that the dragon had gotten itself back together and was getting ready to leap into the water and snatch us into it's violent jaws.

We were going to die if someone didn't come soon.

* * *

**SO! Pretty intense ending right? Whew.... this is getting adrenaline pumpin! Or something like that.... **

**So, please review... I love to hear what anybody has to say... :P And I will answer a question if someone asks it.. like on here... like so everyone can see... unless I choose not to. ^-^**

**This chapter will be dedicated to Emma, the cutest little gal around. :D I love you girl! I can't wait to see you again!**


	18. Injection

**Chapter 18! I finally made it this far! :'D that makes me happy. :] Enjoy! As we can see, Stella is almost dead because she isn't breathing... at all. Killana is in big troubles. Hormani is getting ready to pounce em and they can't do anything! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!?**

**Claimer: Everything in this story belongs to me.**

* * *

~Killana~

I stared with horror struck eyes as the dragon jumped into the air with a mighty leap and unfolded it's wings. I closed my eyes, getting ready to be torn to pieces, when suddenly something touched me on both sides. I gasped and opened my eyes to see Koran on one side of me and a large cat on the other, they pushed and pulled me toward the shore.

The dragon- Hormani I remembered Allie calling it-screeched in anger and swooped down, snatching the cat up with it's mighty claws. The cat howled in rage and bit and clawed at the dragons mighty clawed paw. Hormani only snarled a bit and ignored it.

Koran glanced up and bared his fangs, but otherwise ignored the distraction, trying to get us to the shore. I tried to help as much as I could, but I was already so weak and had to focus and keeping Stella's unconscious body above the water.

Finally we reached the shore and I climbed onto the dry land, panting and trying to get Stella up along. Koran pushed me up without a word and helped with Stella then when he was sure that I wasn't going to fall he looked up into my eyes and whispered, "_Protect her, it's more important than we thought_." then he pushed away from the shore, swimming down the raging waters easily and letting out loud caterwauls, obviously trying to get Hormani's attention.

Obviously it worked, because Hormani looked from us to him and obviously decided we were too weak to go anywhere, so she dived out of the sky and scooped Koran up in her hind paws. She flew off screaming angrily into the sky and letting loose long trails of fire that floated to the ground and burnt themselves out.

For a moment I watched as Koran let out a angry howl then dissipeared from my sight. I mewed pitifully after him then dropped my head, breathing heavily. My eyes fluttered closed and then suddenly snapped open. I jumped to my feet with renewed vigor and almost fell over again. I stood about Stella and put my ear to her chest. I could just barely make out her faint heartbeat.

She had taken a couple of breaths when we had emerged from the water, but I knew from her snow white face that she wasn't breathing any longer. I put my paws onto her chest and pushed down hard, bringing down all my weight onto her body. Although he only thing I succeeded in doing was breaking a couple ribs. I heard them snap and then her heartbeats slowed down dramatically.

"_STELLA!" _I shouted fruitlessly, shaking tears out of my eyes. What could I do?!?! She was on the fast path to death and I had no idea how to help her.

I gave myself up to defeat and dropped myself down to her side and put my face under my large paw in desperation.

Suddenly I felt something brush past my and I raised my head. Allie was kneeling by Stella's side, examining her curiously.

"_C...can you save her?" _I whispered brokenly.

Allie didn't answer right away but a smile slid across her face and she pulled out a slim vile. She stabbed a pointed object into the end of the little container and held it up. "Perfect..." she purred to herself and a devious smile looked me in the face.

I felt my face freeze uncomfortably and I noticed that Tod was laying by Stella's head, whimpering softly and pushing her with his nose.

"Shut up Tod." Allie said acidly then picked up Stella's arm. "You did a nice job in almost killing her with that stunt, hopefully this with work." she said softly then pressed the pointed to to Stella skin as if it were kissing her softly.

Then suddenly she shoved it into her arm and I jumped back in surprise, hissing angrily, "_What are you doing?!"_

Allie ignored me and concentrated on Stella's face. She was now as white as a ghost and I could just make out her labored breath. Suddenly her eyes flew open with a painful gasp, and instead of the normal light brown color, they were a surprisingly bright purple. They seemed to glow brightly for a moment then they rolled back and her eyes closed again, her head dropping to the side.

"_Is she alright?!" _I asked hurriedly. There was something huge going on...

Allie simply flicked the bottle into a hidden pocket then put her arms under Stella's neck and knees, picking her up easily as if she weighed nothing.

She strolled past we with large steps then paused and looked over her shoulder, "I hope this teaches you to listen to me. You may have caused the death of your brother and one of my innocent servants, I hope you're happy."

I whimpered and lay my head down, closing my eyes bitterly. This was all my fault... I could have done so much to prevent it...

down-trodden, I pressed my paws into the warm earth and squeezed my eyes tight, I was going to do something about it. I pushed myself to my paws and wavered slightly. I looked toward the direction the dragon had flown and searched for a place to cross the water. I was going after them.

~Chris~

I yawned as the sun rose up above the horizon. I glanced around, at Kooru who was sleeping heavily, at Harmony who was curled into a tight ball and breathing softly, her eyes fluttering slightly, and lastly toward where Argentine slept. But he wasn't there, I looked around to see him bent of the snow, scooping some of it into a cup then muttering a few words, bringing it to a boil.

Stretching, I walked over to him curiously, "What'cha doing?" I asked with a yawn. He smiled and held up the cup, "Tea." he said as if they explained everything. I nodded and walked over to my bag, unzipping it and pulling out a small skin that held food. I got some bread and a slice of cheese and started to nibble on them absent-minded.

When I was finished I walked over and shook Kooru awake, "Kooru wake up, we need to be leaving soon." He yawned widely and stretched himself out on the ground, bending his back like a cat.

I walked over to wake up Harmony but she was already awake, perched upon her bedding and staring at me intently. I looked away from her deep blue eyes and looked back at the others. "Everyone get ready to go." I said quietly.

A little while later we were all heading out. I watched in fascination as Harmony turned into a winged horse again and pawed at the ground, bending down for Argentine to climb on. To my surprise she didn't unfold her wings or jump into the air, this time she trotted right next to me and Kooru.

I looked over at Argentine questioningly and over the sound of Harmony's clotting and the soft pats of Kooru's padded paws he said, "I came with you in order to continue teaching you magic, aye? Tis time ta continue."

Therefore we went on with my lessons.

~Mina~

I sat up in bed and looked over at Jacob. "Jacob." I said quietly, "I just had a really weird dream..."

He yawned and also sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Oh yeah? About what?"

"About Stella... and Chris." I said quietly.

I could almost hear Jacob's inward take of breath. He bit his lip and pulled me close, "It's alright Mina, you need to stop thinking about it. I'll be here for you no matter what." He pulled my face up to his and kissed me tenderly. I closed my eyes and sank back down slowly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Jacob..." I whispered without opening my eyes, "I'm still afraid for them."

He squeezed my shoulder and whispered, "I know... but there isn't anything we can do but wait and pray. Now, go back to sleep. You need your rest or the baby won't grow properly."

I silently agreed and forced myself to calm down and float back into the world of dreams.

* * *

**Teehee.... so if you are totally confused then just so you know, that's what I want. =3**

**Obviously Stella is going wack or something, Chris is learning more magic, Killana is going after Koran, and Mina... sweet little Mina, is going to have a baby. :D**

**This chapter will be dedicated to Jenn, you're awesome girl. ;)**


	19. Noodles for Breakfast

**Aaaannnnddddd, here's chapter 19! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

~Killana~

My breath came in short spurts as I raced across the sandy ground, my paws digging into it and throwing it out behind me, making it slightly difficult to keep a steady pace.

I lifted my head to look up at the large mountain that was looming above me, extremely surprised that I had failed to see it until now, it must have been hidden with magic. I gulped in some of the hot air and my throat burned with thirst.

My eyes shrank to small slivers as the brilliant sun rose, blinding me temporarily. I blinked, trying to get my vision back. The light colored sand burnt my eyes to look at, but eventually my eyes adjusted.

I had been running for the remainder of the night, and my muscles screamed in pain. I had already been tired from the draining struggle with the water, but I had to do this... even if it killed me, I was going to save Koran.

As I climbed up the side of the mountain I could hardly catch my breath, finally I just had to flop down, breathing heavily and close my eyes, I couldn't keep going without at least a little rest... so I closed my eyes and rested...

~Mina~

I yawned and stretched out, glancing down at Jacob's sleeping form. I smiled to myself and slipped out of bed, changing into my pink and white dress then hurrying out of the room to the main room.

Searching through the food storage, I picked out some bananas, strawberries, apples, and other such fruits. I put them into a bowl then started to chop them up with the knife that someone had given us for our wedding.

Skillfully, I made a pulp out of them and put them into a bowl with a fitted lid that you could push to the bottom. I poured my concoction into it then started mashing it. I came out with a liquid that I then poured into some cups and set on our makeshift table.

I stood there thinking for a moment then hesitantly started preparing some noodles with cheese on top of them. When Jacob finally emerged from the room wearing only a pair of knee long shorts.

Shaking my head I turned to look at him and smile, "Put on a shirt, Jacob. No one wants to see your man boobs."

Jacob looked down at himself then up to me and looked truly offended, "Well maybe you should take a poll to check that out. I've heard from a few people that I have a very masculine chest." he puffed his chest out and walked over to me.

I laughed and smacked him in the chest, he doubled over and backed away, "Listen... I don't feel comfortable with you touching me there, let's just be friends for now, alright?"

I had to hold back my laughed as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "Well too bad. You should have thought about that before you married me, now you're stuck."

He sighed dramatically but smiled and held me closely, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I made breakfast." I motioned to the cups and plates on the table then walked over to the pot that was boiling over the fire stove.

He looked into the pot then at me, "Noodles? For breakfast?" he teased.

I pouted, "We don't really have anything else that could be breakfast..."

He laughed and sat down as I handed him his plate, "It still looks good though." he commented. I wrinkled my nose in thanks and sat down with my own plate. We ate in silence for a moment then I looked up, "Jacob... what do you think happened to Chris and Stella?"

He sighed, obviously not wanting to get on this subject again, "I'm not sure Mina... I guess someone kidnapped Stella and Chris is searching for her, I'm not sure what else could be going on... I'm sure they'll be fine."

I frowned slightly and nodded, wondering absently where they were...

~Chris~

As Argentine trained me how to lift objects without touching them, my mind wandered slightly. This task was so easy... so I started to lift heavier objects, like a smallish boulder and so on.

I wondered what was happening to Stella... to Mina... but my attention snapped back when Argentine let out a yelp of surprise when the boulder dropped dramatically, I muttered a apology and returned my mind back to the current moment.

~Stella~

There was only darkness... darkness and my own pain. My chest throbbed painfully and my eyes burned. My mouth was dry and covered with salt, I groaned and rolled over, smacking my head on something hard.

Blinking in surprise I looked up to see the wood back of my bed. I sat up and looked around, everything seemed to have a strange blueish-purple tint.

I heard Allie cough and at once turned to face her, "That color will fade away after a while. But It'll come and go." she explained calmly.

"What's wrong with me?! What happened?!" I asked frantically.

Allie looked me in the eyes frankly, "You were about to die, so I injected you with something called Kloraforman. It's... well it doesn't matter right now, but I was going to do it all along so you don't have to worry. It saved you in the process... changed you to your true self. I won't tell you the full length of this change yet, but in good time."

I frowned and bit my lip, it changed me?! So what, I was like a mutant now or something? I had no idea what to think... besides the fact that I actually felt pretty good considering what I had just been through.

Throwing my feet off the bed I walked unsteadily over to her and took a deep breath, "Alright, obviously I can't do anything about it since it's already done. Thank you for saving me."

Allie bobbed her head then motioned to the door, "Hungry? Come on, I have breakfast set out."

Mostly I was just thirsty but I nodded my head and followed her out, using the stone walls for support.

* * *

**Alright! Not the longest chapter ever, I know... but it takes time! We're getting closer and closer to the end.... :O**

**Yes, there we're indeed cheese covered noodles in that time. It's my story. They have noodles. So there.**

**But in the next chapter, Killana will go after Koran and the kitty (who in fact is Jenn's Character. :P )and risk her life and all that good stuff. What will happen?!?! Who knows! I don't. Er... maybe I do, but I'm not telling. :X**

**This chapter will be for.... Amanda! :D You're awesome. Here is a chapter for you. ^-^**


	20. Brothers

**CHAPTER 20! OH MAH GOSH! WIN! Hahaha, I'm so glad I've gotten this far, thanks to everyone who has supported me. :)**

* * *

~Killana~

I stared into the dark cave, glancing behind my shoulder uneasily. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside, looked around and listening intently for any signs of danger.

Suddenly I heard a deep rumble and a iridescent purple light temporarily blinded me. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked in front of me and saw a tall woman with dark hair and wings standing in front of me with a stern expression on her face. I knew instantly that it was Hormani, although obviously she was different.

I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again, unable to find any words.

Slowly the woman approached me slowly, looking at me closely, finally she said in a menacing voice, "You stupid animal. You have come to save them, but really all you're doing is killing yourself and them faster. It was very convenient of you to come walking right through my front door when I was afraid I would have to hunt you down again, you've caused me quit a bit of trouble. But now where is the girl? You must know that she is my real goal, with her out of the way I can actually rule properly."

I said nothing but just stared at her, I knew I would be walking into a trap, but how else would I be able to find Koran if I didn't go directly to where he was? I would be wandering around forever, I could tell the size of this cave was enormous and even had different levels, this was the only way.

Hormani snarled slightly and smacked me on the head, muttering a few choice words, my vision darkened and I dropped to the floor, unconscious.

~Stella~

I looked down at Tod, who was staring at me with big pleading eyes. I held back a smile and dropped a piece of bacon down to him. He gratefully gobbled it up and I glanced up at Allie through my lashes to make sure she hadn't seen.

There was silence for a moment as we both ate, then I asked, "Allie, can Tod talk?"

Allie sighed and looked up at me, "Of course he can talk. Don't you think I would give him that ability? But he's never spoken a word in his whole life, he simply chooses to be silent."

Tod looked up to me and seemed to smile. I pat his head and stared at my food blankly, not really knowing what to do.

Allie obviously saw my discomfort because she asked, "How much do you know about Tod?"

I looked up at her questioningly, "um, not much. I only saw small flashes of his life."

Allie seemed to smile with a secret, "So then you don't know whom he is related to?" she asked, obviously knowing what my answer would be.

"Of course not. Should I?"

"Well I would say you should, considering that you have met one of his brothers." she said carelessly.

I bit my lip in confusion, "One of his brothers....? Who?"

Allie rolled her eyes, "Think about it. Do you know any dogs that are golden retrievers?"

I started to shake my head slowly then suddenly remembered. Happy.

Allie's lips twitched in amusement, "That's right. That boys dog."

"How...? How do you know?" I asked hesitantly.

"It was back when he was a puppy really. His mother had been a... er... victim of one of my experiments, so obviously I was slightly curious to what her future would turn out to be. She obviously had puppies and I watched her care for them at a safe distance. One day a man and his, hm... three year old son were out, doing who knows what. They found Ooku, as I called her, with her puppies. They spent a lot of time by her side, caring for her and bringing her food and such. After a while they took one of the puppies home once they were weened. I saw them only a couple times more then never came back to her. Ooku was rather angry at him taking one of her pups so she... let her anger out on one particular pup." she glanced over at Tod and he tilted his head and panted.

"So the rest is history, I guess." she said with a wave of her hand, "I was interested in Tod's future so I followed him for a while when he got older and eventually saved him and took him home with me."

I looked down at Tod, seeming him in a whole different light now. So he was the brother of Happy... thinking of Happy of course brought my thoughts back to Chris. I frowned, rather confused about my feelings for him.

I sighed and got up, looking over to Allie, "Thank you for telling me." I said politely then slumped to my room.

Tod followed me faithfully and I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, my mine wandering blankly.

_I looked at Chris in surprise, "Are you serious? I am not doing that."_

_Chris pouted and grinned, "Come on Stella! It'll be great!"_

_I sighed and again looked at the rope hanging from the unsecure tree. A smile spread across my face, "Alright, fine."_

_I hiked up my dress slightly and grabbed the rope. I backed up then jumped onto the rope, feeling the tree sway under my weight. When I was above the water I let go with a, "Yahooooo!" and splashed into the cool water._

_Chris howled in exitement and then jumped into the water himself, making a huge splash. I laughed and splashed his face._

_"I can't believe you actualy did it!" he hooted, "You would never have done that a couple years ago."_

_I wrinkled my nose at him and shrugged, "Well whatever. I don't care, I like swimming, and when it's only you around then I have no fear that someones gonna think I'm not a lady or whatever."_

_Chris grinned, "I'll race you to the other side!" he shouted then pushed off._

_I panted at the weight of my dress and struggled to keep up with him, but he was too fast and my dress weighed too much. I ducked under and started to struggle. My lungs burnt with the lack of air._

_The next thing I knew, Chris was standing over my pushing my chest, "Stella are you alright?!" he asked earnestly._

_I blinked and sat up, swaying slightly. "What... what happened?"_

_"You were drowing, but don't worry, you're okay now." he said comfortingly._

_I sighed and put my head back, closing my eyes. After a moment I felt myself being lifted and my eyes flew open, "What are you doing?!"_

_"I'm carrying you home. You're in no condition to walk." he said simply, smiling down at me. "Don't worry Stella, I'll protect you."_

My mind filled with the memory... and my heart throbbed painfully, remembering the second time I had almost drowned. But this time Chris hadn't been around to save me... my eyes filled with tears and I rolled over, pressing my face into the pillow to keep the tears in. I couldn't live like this, something needed to happen soon or I would go mad.

~Killana~

My eyes fluttered open and I stared around. I saw Koran and the cat sitting across from me, staring at me with blank expressions.

I pulled myself to my feet and walked unsteadily over to Koran, "_K-Koran are you alright?"_

Koran flinched, "_Are you stupid?"_

I withdrew at his hard tone, "_What do you mean? I came to save you..."_

Koran hissed, "_Killana, I purposely got captured to save YOU. You ruined the whole thing by coming after me."_

Anger boiled up in me, "_What is your problem?! I came to help you! You might as well live with it and stop complaining! Now let's figure a way out of here!"_

The cat spoke up for the first time, she was black with white paws and a white diamond on her forehead. "_No. There is no way out. Hormani is too smart to let there be a way for her prisoners to escape. She is a master at magic, she's sealed everything. Don't even try, we already have_."

Snarling at her looking at things on the downside, I paced back in forth, searching anyways. Of course I didn't find anything, and finally just flopped down on the floor.

"_What are we gonna do...?" _I whispered to myself. No one had an answer.

* * *

**So there you go. :) Isn't the longest or most progressive chapter, but trust me, the next ones will come up for it, although I won't be able to write any more for a week or so, considering I'll be on vacation for Thanksgiving. :P**

**._.' **

**This chapter is for Angie, the most wonderfulest girl on the face of the earth. _ :D**


	21. Thinking

**Here is chapter 21 my wonderful people. :) There's only going to be a few more chapters of Love's Bite, sadly. D: But I'm thinking of starting a new series. ;) please add me to your Author Alert if you like my stories and such.**

* * *

~Killana~

I quickly jumped away from the bars as they suddenly zapped me. I shook my head painfully as my ears rung and my mouth burnt slightly. Frowning I looked over to see Hormani walking over with a angry expression on her face.

"Do you really think you can escape? Don't even try or you'll only succeed in hurting yourslef more then I'm going to hurt you."

I flinched and glared at her, "_You have to let us out eventually! You can't keep us in here forever!"_

She chuckled darkly and put her face close to the bars, "Oh I'll let you out eventually. You will all make a tasty snack when I get hungry again. I'll start with the little kitty."

The cat hissed and swiped it's claws through the bars. Hormani avoided it easily and glared at the creature, "Stupid little thing, aren't you?" she muttered something under her breath then reached her hand through the bars and grabbed the cat by the scruff.

I jumped back and hissed in surprise as she picked the cat up and again went _through_ the bars to the other side. "_What ARE you?!" _I spat at her.

She smiled slightly but didn't reply, simply stroking the cat on the head and saying, "Please excuse me, I have a meal to eat."

Koran and I watched in horror as she walked away with the cat hanging limply by the scruff in her hand.

Minuets later we heard a roar and a howl of a cat in pain... then there was silence. The cat was gone.

We bowed our heads and let out mewing howls, we needed to get out of here fast or it would be over for both of us.

~Chris~

I inspected the sandy ground slowly, looking over every crease and fold. It was hard to tell if anyone had been through here because the wind always blew the sand around so it covered up any footprints, plus it was starting to get dark. We had been traveling hard all day.

"Kooru." I called softly and he walked to my side, "Do you smell anything?"

He nodded his big head, "_Yeah, I do. I can just barely smell Kaora, she must have gone back. That means the others are still at wherever she came from. Hopefully they're safe..."_

I nodded encouragingly, "Good job Kooru, let's go. Hopefully we can make it to wherever they are by the time the sun sets completely."

Kooru bobbed his head and looked over his shoulder at Argentine, who was standing next to Harmony (In horse form). "What do you think Argentine?"

He was silent for a moment then looked into the distance, he didn't reply for a long time, and I started to get a little impatient. But of course I had to be patient with him, he had been a great help in teaching me magic.

Finally he turned to look me in the eyes and whispered, "I think we need to get some rest, then wake up extra early morrow and go s' quickly as possible toward that direction." he pointed ahead then nodded.

I bit my lip, wanting to argue, but I knew his decision was probably best, besides, Harmony and Kooru were tired. They needed rest.

I nodded and smiled at Kooru, "You can pick where we camp if you want."

He seemed pleased at that and he started sniffing around for a comfortable spot to rest. I followed him loyally and when he finally flopped down on the ground I took the pack that I had strapped on his back and unfolded it on the ground. I handed Argentine and Harmony (Who had changed back to her Fairy form) some blankets and pillows.

I took out my own hand made pillow and blanket and then started a fire to cook some stew. The fire crackled as it lit under the influence of my magic. I smiled, pleased at myself, and started to cut up potatoes and skin the rabbit we had caught.

~Stella~

I sat up in bed suddenly, I had fallen asleep... and by the looks of it I had been asleep all day. Oh wow... I had never done that before. I yawned then looked down to see Tod laying by my feet. I pat his head and slid out of the comfortable bed.

I tiptoed out to where we had eaten Breakfast and started searching for something to eat, but to my surprise there was nothing but strange bottles and potions that smelled rather horrid.

Sighing, I started to look for Allie so she could make me something to eat.... although I felt slightly sick. Suddenly I noticed that, even though I knew it was getting dark, I could still see moderately well, of course with a purple-ish tint. That was only... really weird.

I rubbed my eyes but nothing changed, I flinched and coninued to look around for Allie. I found her bent over a large book, muttering to herself. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Well well, had a good nap, did we?" she asked with slight annoyance.

I blushed and looked down, "yeah... umm... do you have any food around?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

She sighed heavily and muttered something under her breath, I didn't bother to ask what she had said, because it had obviously been about me, but not intended for me to hear.

Allie bent over a large plate then piled it with rocks, muttering some words of magic, the rocks changed shape then took form of all sorts of fruit, and also a large omlette. I thanked her profoundly and took the plate from her hands when she offered it to me. She gave me a sarcastic smile then turned back to her work.

I shuffled outside and sat down, leaning my head back on a large rock and looking up at the dark sky. There was only a small sliver of moon that gave off hardly any light. Of course I could still see the outline of things and a few clouds floating lazily across the sky.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I started to eat the omlette and think to myself about all that I had gone through. I had tried to refrain from thinking about it, and my stomach sloshed uncomfortably at the unpleasant memories.

Killana, Koran, Chris, everyone I cared about was gone... so why did I have any reason to be happy? "Well, I'm alive for one thing..." I muttered to myself with a sigh. Maybe this all didn't have to end badly... although there was a small chance that we would all survive. At least... I hoped everyone else could survive... if it was only my life that had been taken then I would leave the world in moderate happiness... I didn't have much of a chance anyways, although I didn't know why I had been singled out.

For the first time since I had been kidnapped I thought of Prince Edwardo. I flinched at the thought of him, I didn't know what I had ever seen in him. He was a jerk with a shiny crown and a pleasant smile.

I shook my head in shame as I popped a grape in my mouth, maybe if I hadn't been so stupid in the first place this would never had happened. I could be home with my parents and Chris... living happily.

But of course life rarely ever went the way we wanted to go, and if it did it ended up that it wasn't actually what we had wanted... well that was slightly confusing. I smiled slightly to myself at my crazy thoughts. I confused myself, that had to be pretty bad.

I giggled a little then jumped as my thoughts were interrupted by Tod. He was sitting a couple feet away, staring at me intently. I hadn't noticed him before.

"Hey Tod." I said with a small smile, holding out a apple to him, "Want something to eat?" his tail wagged and he seemed to smile as he trotted over and licked my hand in thanks.

Smiling, I handed him the apple and he lay down, chewing on it contently. I looked up at the sky again, there wasn't a star in sight. I hung my head and played with my food, my appetite suddenly vanishing. Why did it all have to be so hard... why couldn't we all have equally fair lives? Because life isn't fair, something inside me said. I closed my eyes, knowing that was the truth but not wanting to accept it.

Well, at least Chris was safe... right? Hopefully he hadn't done anything stupid... in fact, he probably didn't even know I was gone... or maybe... my heart jumped and sped up rapidly and I frowned. I couldn't keep waiting for him. He wasn't coming, and I was going to die soon.

~Killana~

I peered around the corner and motioned to Koran with my tail. He followed me on silent paws as we snuck around the cave, trying to find a way out. We didn't know what had happened, we had both gone unconscious and then woken up in a strange place. Thus we at once started to look for a way out, since this was obviously a different room in the huge mountain-cave.

Sniffing the air for any signs of life, or a way out, I glanced back at Koran who was doing the same thing. I looked at him and he shook his head. He hadn't found anything either.

I huffed angrily, we had been at this for almost a hour, and I had a feeling we were just getting ourselves more lost, if we didn't hurry Hormani was going to figure out we had gotten away and come looking for us. Then she would most likely just kill us on the spot to save herself the trouble.

* * *

**Yup yup yup. We are getting closer and closer... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! The next few chapters will be the final ones, like I said before. D: But no worries my good peoples! At least you will finally get to see what I have been scheming... _ heeheehee...**

**This chapter is for uggghhhh.... someone.... anyone who reads these guys. :P**


	22. The Chase

**Chapter 22 peoples! Hopefully we'll get some major butt-kicking action in this chapter. D**

**Well actualy the next chapter... but... yeah.**

* * *

~Stella~

I pushed myself up from the ground and walked forward, Tod looked up at me curiously but I ignored him. The slight moonlight poured down on me and my light pink gown trailed on the ground. My hair blew into my face, and annoyed I bent down and ripped off a small ribbon from the bottom of my long dress. I pulled back my dull brown hair into a pony-tail and tied the ribbon.

I continued to walk, looking around for any sign of life when Tod barked and ran after me. I looked back and smiled at him, "Alright, you can come with me." I whispered, not really wanting to break the chilling silence.

I walked on through the warm sand with my bare feet sinking into it comfortably, the air was chilled with the night breeze but heat radiated from the warmth of the ground so it was comfortably to go wandering around.

Knowing I shouldn't be out alone, I glanced back at the small mountain-rock. I was still pretty close, "And besides," I told myself, "Tod is with me, I'm not alone." so I walked onward, only glancing down at Tod's questioning face once.

I didn't know where I was going... or why I was even doing it, I knew it was dangerous to be out like this... but I wasn't tired, I had nothing better to do then watch Allie mess around with her potions and spells. So I went on, ever so aware of every single thing around me.

Finally, when I turned around again the mountain-cave was only a small rock. I sighed, knowing I should go back... but... I didn't. In fact, going back now repulsed me. Tod knew the way back, when I was ready then he would lead me back to it.

"Although..." I said aloud, in a quiet whisper, "Why would I want to go back? In fact, I can go and look for Koran and Killana and she won't even know about it! She's too caught up in what she's doing... hopefully." so with that final decision I bent down to Tod's level.

"Tod, do you know where Hormani took Killana and Koran?" I asked softly.

He looked troubled at my request and whimpered, but after a moment he nodded his head. At once he turned around and trotted away.

Surprised, I pulled myself up and ran after him, coming to a quick walk besides him. I looked up at the moon again and couldn't help smiling to myself. I wasn't going to be the damsel in distress anymore... I was going to save Killana.

~Killana~

I crouched down as a load roar eccoed through the cave. A small hiss escaped my lips but I quickly shut myself up, Hormani probably had pretty good hearing.

Koran glanced at me, "_Killana we need to get out of here now. I'm going to lead, you've just gotten us lost_."

I hung my head slightly and nodded, he was right. So we crouched down and slunk around another corner, Koran in the lead this time. We continued on for a while until we heard another roar, this time it was closer and it shook the walls of the cave.

Koran hissed and spun around, taking off in a trot the other way. I spun around and was right on his tail before long, panting. We were in big trouble, I could almost feel the air grow lighter though, and I looked around in surprise, the cave looked the same as ever, but somehow... it felt like there was more air, like we were closer to the outside world.

My heart sped up at the thought that we were almost out of here. Almost out...

Koran sensed it too, and pushed himself low to the ground, running with all his might. I fell behind slightly but was right on his tail when I had caught up. I should have let him lead sooner.

Finally we saw a light ahead, running ahead, our breath slow and pained, we burst through the whole to find.... a clearing. We were out. But no... as I looked around There was still the walls of the mountain... But looking up I could see the sky clearly.

_"...What the...?" _Koran frowned deeply and spun around multiple times, thrashing his head from side to side, trying to figure it out. He muttered a vanity under his breath then turned to me and hissed, "No! We need to get out of here! This is most likely one of the places Hormani uses to come in and out of the mountain-cave!"

It finally clicked and I hissed as well, "_No Koran! We need to get out! We can't keep looking around for a escape that is the most useful. We need to use this to our advantage. Look, it's slightly slanted there, maybe we can climb out_."

Koran glared at me but huffed in defeat, "_Fine, we'll try it! But hurry up, I have a feeling she'll be here any second_."

I nodded in agreement and hurried over to the slanted terrain. I jumped and sunk my claws into the dirt, but it was loose and spotted with little pebble-rocks. I slipped down and landed on my back in front of Koran.

He sighed and helped me up, "_Try to grab onto plants and such, they will be slightly better rooted_."

We both jumped up at the same time and scrambled up, we slipped and fell back again. Although after a few more tries our claws finally caressed the end of the rock that was the top. My lungs stung with the strain, and the air was cold and it was painful to breath.

We lay down and struggled to get our breaths for a few seconds, then Koran stood shakily and took a deep breath. He looked down at me, and his voice was slightly strained when he said, "_Get up Killana, we need to go now_."

I flinched at his hard voice and pushed myself to my feet. He started climbing hesitantly down the steep hill of loose rocks and dessert plants. A few times he almost fell and I had to dash forward and grab his scruff. He would thank me with a terse nod then continue on down by a different path, slipping and sliding, almost tripping and falling to his death a few times.

I was a bit more careful with my footing, I scanned the ground carefully before setting my paws down. Koran was a bit more clumsy and finally, when we had made hardly any progress at all I suggested quietly, "_Koran...? I think that.... I better lead down the mountain...."_

He flattened his ears angrily and I could tell I had stung his pride, finally, after glancing up at where we had come he sighed and nodded, saying gruffly, "_Yeah... that's probably best."_

So I took the lead and carefully we made our way down the mountain, finally we heard a load roar and we looked up at where we had first began coming down. Hormani burst up through the huge clearing, her huge form temporarily blotting out the little light that came from the moon.

I turned around and screeched, "_Hurry!!" _and we both slipped and slid down the side of the mountain, when finally I was at a point that it was safe to look back I saw Hormani hanging in the air for a moment, then dive down and tuck her wings in.

"_KOORU!! DUCK!!!" _I dove to the ground and just nearly missed her claws flying above my head.

"_Shoot_." I muttered, glancing back at Koran then bolting down the mountain, "Come on Koran! We have to hurry!" I screeched over my shoulder, almost tripping and falling to my death in the process.

Luckily I caught myself and continued to weave nimbly down the slippery slope.

Finally when we were about 3/4'th the way down I turned to look at Koran, he was panting heavily and stumbling constantly, ah man, this was bad...

Hormani let out a burst of flame then roared and dove again.

~Chris~

Suddenly I bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat. My heart was racing and I couldn't calm myself down, the nightmare had been so real... Stella's dead body laying limply in my arms...

I jumped up and ran over to Argentine to find his blankets empty, it was the same for Harmony, although Kooru was snoring lazily on the ground.

Where were Argentine and Harmony?! We didn't have time for this! I hurried over and shook Kooru awake, "Kooru! We need to go now! I have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen, or is happening right now."

Kooru yawned and stretched and I gathered a few things hastily and stuffed them into the bag, leaving all of the blankets, pillows, and unnecessary things. I jumped onto Kooru's back and howled, "Go Kooru!"

He humphed, angry that his sleep was interrupted, but bolted off, running in the direction we knew was where Stella would be waiting for us. We were coming...

~Stella~

I looked up from Tod's back when I heard a load roar, "Tod! What was that?!" It was obvious what it was, Hormani was coming down from her throne. Well that was only very ironic... but I guess it made my search a bunch easier, although who knows what I was going to do to help Killana and Koran... hopefully they were okay.

* * *

**Whelp, there it is.**

**Only a couple chappies left. :c**

**This chapter will be for Ben, Maggie, Therese, and Angie. My bestest buddies. c: You guys are the best, I wouldn't have gone far in life without your support and love to guide me.**


	23. reunited

**Chapter 23. I has it.**

* * *

~Stella~

I raced along by Tod's side, my breath coming in painful heaves. I pushed my legs to run as quickly as I could, but it was horribly painful.

But it didn't matter, we had to make it in time to help Killana and Koran, wherever they were. I had a hunch they were will Hormani, maybe they had found some way out and she had come after them... I guess we would have to wait and see.

~Killana~

My paws flew over my head as I stumbled backward down the last part of the mountain. I landed on the flat ground with a 'umph!' and shook my head dizzily. I glanced back as Koran slipped to a stop beside me and growled slightly, "Hurry Killana, we need to go."

I nodded and pushed myself to my feet, glancing up at Hormani then bolting after Koran as he ran off. Hormani swooped down with a horrid screech and her claws slid over my back, leaving deep scratches. I howled in pain and tripped on my own paws.

Koran snarled and turned around, pushing me to my paws, "you're fine! Hurry up!" My jaw clenched together and I glared at him in all his lack-of-sympathy.

He helped to support me as I ran, my back screaming in pain and the blood bubbled down my back and dripped onto the ground, I tried to ignore it and focus on pushing myself to my limit before Hormani came down again.

~Chris~

I leaned low over Kooru's panting form, it was still pretty much pitch black and we were running as hard as we could. I had to make in time... I didn't know in time for what, but I had a horrible feeling something bad was happening, was going to happen.

We were both silent as Kooru ran, and I quickly ran over the list of spells I knew in my mind. It seemed like hours later when I looked around and noticed the terrain change slightly, there was a weird mountain-cave straight ahead, and to the right was a huge mountain... "Kooru, go right to the bigger one." I said loudly, not really wanting to break the silence.

Kooru glanced over, "What one? There's nothing there." he stated blankly.

I frowned deeply, it must be covered by magic... "go right anyways." I said with a small sigh. He shrugged and followed my orders anyways.

As we got closer I thought I saw two forms, running wildly toward the mountain. My heart skipped a beat when I thought I recognized the first as Stella, but we were a long way away...

I watched her for a moment, then suddenly she tripped and held out her arms to catch herself, my eyes widened as she was suddenly swallowed by a huge glow...

~Stella~

All at once the world was filled with light, it was all around me, it was inside of me, I couldn't escape it... but it wasn't exactly a bad feeling, like it had been when I was drowning. It was as if I had been looking for something all of my life and had finally found it... but what was it?

Instinctively I reached out to the light, and opened myself to it. I welcomed it.

I was filled with a inner rightness, like something had finally come together. The last piece of a puzzle. Suddenly I knew why I was here... what my mission was, in a sense.

Suddenly I burst through the light, and darkness again filled my sight. I reached out to rub my eyes, I was seeing through bright purple again, but as I held out my arms they almost glittered in the week moon-light.

Surprised, I looked down, to find in surprise that I was floating above the earth, my feet were just hanging there, um... what?! How could I not have noticed that before?

I started to panic, why in the world was I floating? Why did I feel so strange?! As my panic grew I started to fall down toward the earth a little at a time, finally my feet touched the ground and I collapsed onto the sank, sweating and breathing hard. What was going on here?! This was definitely not natural.

Plus I felt something strange on my back... this was all too much.... I started to breath faster, to hyperventilate... something was majorly wrong with me, finally my eyes rolled back and I collapsed, the world going darker then normal.

~Chris~

I had to look away as the sky was filled with a bright light, temporarily blinding me, I heard Kooru whimper slightly but he kept going. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light I looked up at the glowing sphere... wait a minuet! I recognized this... when Harmony changed forms... my eyes widened and my heart dropped slightly.

That meant... it couldn't be Stella. But maybe it was Harmony and Argentine, at least we could find them. "Kooru, go toward the bright light, maybe it's Harmony and Argentine."

Kooru grunted in agreement and pushed himself forward, but then suddenly the light vanished and again my eyes had to adjust, it took a moment, then I squinted in the faint light and saw the figure drop from the sky. Wait... Harmony wouldn't do that... it had to be someone else. Stella.

We rode forward and when we got close I swung off of Kooru and ran forward toward her, I tripped slightly and stumbled over to her. I bent over and cradled her in my arms. It was Stella... it was really her... I had finally found her... after all of my searching. But wait... it was Stella for sure but... it wasn't Stella... somehow she had been changed.

My eyes wandered over her face, although her eyes were closed, her breathing came steadily. Her face had become less rounded, and she had a confident air about her. I knew at once that she had made the change from a girl to a woman.

But there was something else too, Stella had wings sprouting from her back (her dress was low-cut in the back). They were pink and purple and blue and so many other colors. As if it a rainbow had crashed onto her back and made this strange form.

I reached out for her wings and they twitched slightly, as if recoiling from his touch. He now looked back to Stella's face and noticed another thing... her ears. They were slightly pointed, how strange... Stella had somehow turned into a completely different creature.

Then all at once I had backed away from her, no... this wasn't my Stella... she was something else... they had done something to her... and now I didn't even know if she was the same. Did she even remember me?

Suddenly she stirred and pushed herself up, her eyes opened and I found myself looking into the fierce purple eyes of a goddess**.**

* * *

**Mmmhmm, sorry if it isn't too long, but it's what I have right now. :P It's gonna be getting intense in the next chapter and such, so stay tuned! xP**

**this chapter will go to eh... my family. They're annoying, they're cute, they annoy the crud outta me. They are my family. xP**


	24. Broken heart

~Stella~

I stared at whom I supposed was Chris... but how could it be? I frowned deeply and stared at him, "..who are you?" I said in a unsure yet strong voice.

He took a step forward and whispered, "Stella... it's me. It's Chris. Don't you remember me?" his voice was pained, yet his eyes were joyful.

I narrowed me eyes and took a step back, "It can't be..." yet I knew it was true. "Why are you here?! If you would have just... just stayed there, everything would have been fine... it would have been fine...." I crumbled to the ground and put my face in my hands, crying quietly.

After a moment I felt arms wrap around me and Chris said, "Stella, it's okay, I'm here for you. You won't be alone. We'll go home together... and everything will be alright. There's no need to worry about it."

I wiped my eyes and pushed him away, determination covering my face. "No. You can go back, but I have something I have to do."

Chris looked at me for a long time, his eyes narrowed, confusion crossing his face. "But Stella... you can't... you have to come back... I love you."

I stiffened at his words, and for some reason it made me withdraw even more, although I knew deep in my heart I felt the same way. But if I told him that he would never leave, then he would probably die and it would be all my fault. I was silent for a long time and his face went from expectant to questioning, then a little panicked.

"...I'm sorry Chris." I said simply, then turned around and walked away. I could feel him watching me then suddenly he was apon me, I tumbled to the ground and his face was right above mine. "No... I don't believe you. You love me too don't you? You have to..."

His face was a little too close for me to feel comfortable and I said softly, "Christopher, get off of me."

But he didn't move, he just pressed himself onto me harder and moved his face to mine, determined to change my mind (or something like that) he pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me enthusiastically.

I drew back immediately and pulled my arm out from under him, punching him in the face.

I jumped up angrily, my face burning red. "You... you... YOU IDIOT!" I shrieked at him, my hands still bunched into fists. What the hell?! I had never thought Chris would be like that, something was wrong with him.

He got up slowly, not meeting my eyes, "I'm sorry Stella... I don't know what came over me... please just...just come home." his voice cracked slightly as he looked at me pleadingly.

He looked so pitiful... and my heart dropped slightly as I shook my head. "No Chris. I'm not going back. They need me, and you're just getting in the way." I turned around and ran as fast as I could, I found that as I jumped over a large mound of sand I took to the air again. I looked back and saw wings hanging from my back, moving earnestly. Suddenly I realized it must have been from the thing that Allie had given me when I was near death...

Well... that was weird. But I didn't really care right now, I pushed myself forward, the concept of flying was so strange, but I found I enjoyed it. My mind wandered back to Chris, I had been so mean to him... but it was necessary. I was probably about to die, and it was better he thought that I had gone crazy or really didn't love him when I was dead. Hopefully he would be alright... he could find another nice girl easily, maybe they would get married and have some kids. I smiled slightly, but a tear washed down my cheek, and sadness filled my heart.

~Killana~

I looked up in horror as Hormani dived down with a screech right at me. I flattened myself instinctively and flattened my ears, my fur standing on ends. She roared a deafening screech and stretched her claws out.

Then suddenly Koran was there, and he had been picked up instead of me. Hormani screeched in anger and tore at him, ripping at his hanging leg. He howled in pain as his flesh was torn open and a bone cracked deafeningly. She dropped him from her talons, suspending him by his broken foot thirty-two feet off of the ground.

"_KORAN_!" I howled, horrified as Hormani opened her mouth, dropping him with a horrid cackle she flew higher, watching as Koran's disfigured body hit the ground with a soft thud. I ran to him, paws thudding heavily on the sand, my eyes streaming with tears.

"_Koran! Are you alright_?!" I asked frantically. His eyes were closed and I could barely make out his labored breathing. "_yeah... I'm alright_..." he croaked, wearily lifting his eyes and trying to stand up. When he tried to lift his back foot he whimpered in pain and dropped to the ground again. "_It's broken... in a few places... I don't think I can make it. Quick, go without me, Hormani will be busy with me for a while and maybe you can get away..._" he coughed and blood spilled from his mouth, obviously he was bleeding internally from the fall.

"_no.. no you'll be okay_." I shook my head to rid myself of the constant flow of tears and my voice cracked at the end. "_Come on, I'll help you_." I pushed him onto his feet, supporting almost all of his weight as he tried to limp away.

"_I can't do it Killana... you're being a fool in doing this. Just put me down and run, or else we'll both die. Please, go, I want my death to mean something, if I'll be able to save you then at least that's one good thing I've done in my life_."

The world was only a wavering dark oasis by now... I couldn't see anything through my tears... Suddenly I tripped and both me and Koran tumbled to the ground. He whimpered in pain and clenched his teeth as his foot was jostled from his falling. "_Killana. Just go_!" he snapped angrily.

"_I'm not leaving you to be killed_!" I spat back. But suddenly Hormani howled again and dived, I could see her eyes were set on Koran.

I spat in disgust and stood over him, growling, but at the last moment he swiped my paws out from under me and rolled away. Hormani screeched and picked him up, again flapping to gain height.

Following on the ground, my attention was suddenly drawn from Koran when I saw something coming toward me, flying only a few feet off of the ground. I hissed and crouched down, ready to attack.

When the figure came closer I recognized it as Stella. Surprised, I hurried over to her, panting. "_Stella! It's horrible, Hormani has Koran! She... she's going to kill him! You have to help_!"

Stella looked slightly surprised, as well as dissipointed, although I didn't see why...

She nodded and looked in the air, "That thing that Allie gave me the other day has done something to me. Where are they?"

Relieved, I pointed with my nose at Hormani's shrinking form. Silently Stella leaned forward and burst off, flying upward toward them. My mouth was open slightly in surprise and I shook my head and again followed silently on the ground.

~Chris~

I just stood there, knowing it had only been minuets but feeling like it had really been hours. What was going on here? This isn't how things were supposed to turn out... but of course that couldn't be helped. I shook my head slightly and turned to Kooru.

"Alright, let's go." I said confidently.

His expression was confused, "_Go? Go where? Your girlfriend just dumped you, where are you going to go?"_

"I'm going to save her." was my simple reply.

* * *

**So here's chapter 24 all you peoples! It's getting close... so close...**

**How did you like that dramatic scene?! Yeah, pretty intense. So, please review... that would be nice....**

**This chapter will be all for Angie, because today is her birthday. :D She's 15! Yay Angie! I hope your day was awesome girl. ^-^ I love you!**


	25. Koran's X death

~Allie~

I yawned and stretched, walking into a different part of my home where my bed was sitting. I lay down in it and was about to change my clothes when suddenly I remember Stella was still outside.... eating? No no no, it didn't take anyone that long to eat. I frowned deeply, ah crap, she had run away again... hurriedly I jumped up and ran out of the cave, telling one of my out-of-place servants to stay here and keep watch in case she came back. She would be transforming soon, and I wanted to be there when it happened.

Sighing, I ran across the black sand, searching. Finally I stopped and pulled out a device I had made, I muttered some words of magic and it started beeping, I swore lightly. She had already transformed.

Quickly I followed the devices directions to where she was. Maybe she was already doing it... killing that stupid dragon that always gave me trouble. Of course that's why I had kid-napped her in the first place... she was the only one who would be able to do it, and Hormani killed so many of my servants a year... it was for the best.

~Stella~

I charged Hormani, bending forward and flying after her quickly (flying, how strange!). All at once she turned around and screeched at me, then reared and threw Koran down. I gasped in surprise and quickly tucked my wings behind my back and dove after him, but he was heavier then me, he was falling faster... I kicked my legs, although it didn't really do me any good.

I saw Killana run to where Koran was falling, right bellow him. No, no, no. If he landed on her she would be seriously hurt. Somehow I got to him in time and I reached my hands out, grabbing his scruff and opening my wings, but he was way too heavy for me, and we continued to drop at a steady pace. I pulled hard and flapped my wings with all my might, we slowed down quit a bit but not enough, suddenly my hands slipped and he fell from my grasp, swallowed by the darkness. A few seconds later I heard the faint 'Thud' of him landing on the unwelcoming sand.

Hurriedly, I tried to get down as fast as possible, but then Hormani was upon me, catching me in her claws and shrieking in my face.

I held back a scream as her teeth reached down and ripped into my side, rearing back and tearing my skin away. I howled in agony and doubled over, covering my side with my hand to keep from losing too much blood.

Instinctively I lashed out at Hormani with my mind, digging cold claws into her conciseness. She screeched and drew away, dropping me in the process, obviously she hadn't expected it, and neither had I.

Quickly I dived down to the ground and flapped, pulling up before I hid the ground and lowering myself carefully, still holding my side. I could feel my heart beat rapidly as I bent down to look over my wound. I flinched at the sight of all the blood, and bit my lip at the horrible pain.

I fell over, breathing heavily as the red blood filled my vision... it was all red, I thought I was going to black out, but then I sat up suddenly and shakily got to my feet. I ripped off the bottom of my long dress and tied it around my thin waist a couple times, covering the horrible gash.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped as much as I could without jolting my wound too much, then took to the air again, reaching my mind out to Hormani, and attacking her barrier as well as I could.

But this time she was ready, she lashed out fiercely and I cried out in pain as my mind seemed to be torn apart by bloody claws.

I automatically threw up barriers around my mind in defense and lashed out, trying to induce the same pain that she had put on me. It only worked slightly though, and as I was distracted, she came at me and snapped her jaws around my waste. I clenched my teeth as she bit down into my soft skin, I could feel the warm blood dripped down my stomach.

I snarled in pain and reached up, putting my hands on her snout. I don't know how I did it, but I released a blast of pain numbing fire from my hands into her face. I could feel her scales ripple as the fire flowed underneath her skin. She roared in pain and dropped me from her grip, shaking her head to try and clear away the painful feeling.

At once I zoomed away, breathing heavily. I had to get as far away from her as possible before she got a hold of me again. I was no match for her physical strength, how was I supposed to kill her?! This barren land wouldn't be at peace until she was dead, and for some reason I was the one chosen to do it.

So I slowed down slightly and looked at my stomach, seering pain suddenly burst through my veins and I dropped from the sky like a shot down bird. I couldn't help but let a scream escape my lips at the horrible pain, then I felt Hormani attacking my consciousness and I blacked out.

~Chris~

I jumped off of Kooru as I saw something falling quickly from the sky, I raced toward it, squinting slightly. What was that...? A bird? No... it was... was... STELLA! I ran as fast as I could, then dove forward and caught her. We both hit the ground painfully and it knocked the wind out of me.

When I had finally re-gained my breath I rolled her over, surprised at the wet feeling... my eyes widened and I held my breath for a moment. She was covered with blood... her own blood? I could tell it was....

I set her down carefully and ran over to Kooru, pulling my pack off of his back. I pulled out a extra blanket and folded it in half, then ran over to Stella and wrapped it around her waste, tying it tightly so that the blood would be kept inside of her body. I sighed and looked at her, her face was frightened.

A couple minuets passed silent, then I saw a figure running toward us in the distance. It was hard to see through the darkness... and I couldn't really tell what it was... probably something else that wanted to kill us. I sighed and stood up, ready to face it.

As the figure came closer I recognized it as the woman who had taken Stella. My lip raised in disgust and as she came closer I didn't move one bit, just stood in front of Stella defensively. When she reached me, she didn't seem at all surprised at anything she saw, "You witch..." I spat out. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Hello Christopher. If you don't mind, I need to stop Stella from dying, so move."

I snarled and jumped her, pushing her onto the ground and snarling, "Why did you take Stella?! If you hadn't had taken her in the first place everything would have been alright!"

She sighed dramatically and didn't bother to try and get away, "You stupid boy, can't you see? I would think even with your little knowledge of magic you would be able to feel how strong she really is. She's the only one who can kill Hormani."

I blinked in surprise, while I paused she pushed me off easily and walked over to where I was standing before, leaving me sitting in the warm sand. At once I heard a hiss-like sound come from her. "She's gone! Now she's gonna bleed to death..." she sighed and put her fingers on her temples.

We both looked up to the silent night sky, wondering where she had gone... where she was.

~Stella~

I was locked in a mental battle with Hormani again. I had awoken to see Chris and Allie fighting and had taken the chance to get away, it was something I had to do on my own, kinda a pride thing.

Lashing out at her, I flew into her side, compared to her massive size I was like a fly bothering a vicious lion. But flies are fast and hard to catch, so maybe I had an advantage. I grabbed onto one of her back spikes and this time sent freezing cold down her spine, momentarily paralyzing her. I took her weakened moment to attack her consciousness again, grabbing a tight hold onto it and sending lighting bolts of pain into her mind.

I could feel her horrible pain though, because we were connected, and at once I drew away out of her mind, shaking myself and flying away quickly as she turned around and lashed out with her tail.

It didn't completely miss me, and smacked me in the face. I clenched me teeth and dropped, stunned. We continued on in this way for a long time... and it started to be a repeated process. I flew in and attacked physically, then mentally, and she did the same.

I started to see it was impossible for either of us to gain advantage over the other the way we were going at it. So I did something only someone who was desperately tired, or really stupid would do. I stayed still and waited for her. I closed my eyes and concentrated, then right when she was almost upon me I stopped my wings and dropped at a breath-taking pace, my eyes still closed, my lips twitching slightly in concentration.

~Killana~

My eyes were fogged with tears as I looked down on Korans twisted body... at least half the bones in his body were broken. He was dead... was there something I could have done for him? No... I was totally helpless... I bit softly into his scruff and dragged him over to the deep hole I had made for him, I slid him into it and covered him up, looking away from the horrible site of his contorted, bloodied body in the hole.

**-----**

**I don't have much to say... or I might give something away. xP**

**Poor Koran. :( He was really a good Snow Leopard, he wanted to be looked up to and he tried as hard as he could... But in the end, death is the only thing that waits for us, and we all must face it alone.**

**This chapter will be for Ben, who, although we've had our fair share of fights, I hope we can still be friends and all that. :P**


	26. past history

**Okay, this is gonna be the second to last chapter (then a shortish Epilogue) So enjoy... :O**

**This chapter will probably be the longest and one of the most important so pay attention! **

* * *

~Stella~

Hormani's teeth snapped onto my leg, I could feel her fangs slicing through my skin to the other side of my leg. I couldn't help but scream in pain, just hanging there limply. Hormani pulled up her paws and grasped me in them- almost like a human- and released my leg and shook me violently in her paws. She reached her muzzle down and snapped it onto my right wing, she bit down hard then snatched her head back, ripping it off. The scream that followed was blood covered.

My breathing was heavy and my vision blurred, it felt like one of my limbs had been torn off- which in a way, it had- I couldn't handle this... I was going to black out then die from blood loss... I could feel my senses fading.

I shook myself awake, my senses tingling and my pain going numb, I knew I would have to do something quickly to stop Hormani once and for all... but what?

~Chris~

I faced Kooru who was bristling, his teeth showing. "Stop that and listen! We can't find your siblings now! We need to do something to help Stella!"

Kooru shook his head slowly, "_No Chris. YOU need to do something to help Stella. That's all you ever think about! Never have you once acted like you really cared about me, Harmony, or that old man. We've done so much for you, stupid human! But you have no gratitude toward any of us! I'm done with helping you though, I promised I would take you here, and here you are. You're on your own now. I'm going to find my brother and sister_." and with that, he ran past me, leaving my speechless and wide eyes. Was he serious? I hadn't been aware of what I had been doing... I was such a inconsiderate idiot... I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair then turned to the witch who was bent down next to a dog, speaking to it quietly.

She stood up and looked at me then said, "I heard that your dog died. This is one of his brothers, his name is Tod, he'll help you." I looked down in surprise at the un-naturally fat dog, he wagged his tail and seemed to smile at me. I sighed painfully and shrugged.

"Remember, Stella must kill Hormani, if you can save her after she does that then it'll be all dandy and fine and you can take her home, but if she dies while trying, then we're all dead. Hormani with be so angry she'll come and kill us all. Stella is the only one that can kill her. Don't ask me why, because that's something I can't reveal, but you can trust my words for sure." Allie said, staring at me intently.

"Okay... so how will the dog help me?" my voice was unsure.

Allie shrugged, "Tod has many hidden talents that I'm not completely aware of, he might be able to help in one way or another, but I'm not sure exactly how."

I nodded seriously and held my hand out to Tod, "umm... good boy?" he tilted his head and sneezed. Allie rolled her eyes then said, "You don't have to do that, he's as smart as me and... maybe more so than you."

Sighing I stood up, "okay, come on then Tod, let's see if we can do something about Stella..." I looked up at the still-dark sky that was only a little bit lighter, morning was still a couple hours away, hopefully we could win this battle before then... I heard a ear piercing scream and looked at Allie, my eyes wide. She looked at me squarely, "Hurry. She's losing."

~Killana~

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there by Korans grave, but when she heard heavy foot-falls approaching she lifted her head in surprise, through the dark fog she saw a figure coming closer... Koran?! No... it was smaller then Koran, she flattened her ears then realized that it was Kooru. Kooru... why was he here?

I ran forward to great him, my voice cracked slightly, "Kooru! What are you doing here?!" "It's a long story," he laughed, licking me lovingly, "Where's Koran?"

Silently I looked down and glanced at the grave I had dug. Kooru's face dropped and he choked out, "You mean...?" I nodded my head silently.

He walked over slowly and lay down next to the grave, "I didn't know you well brother... but I still loved you... goodbye."

I bowed my head at his whispered words, and a ear slid down my cheek.

~Stella~

My hands reached out weakly and grasped Hormani's paw, I focused all my strength, then suddenly she howled in pain and dropped me, I had broken her arm. That wasn't the smartest move I had made, I only had one wing, and I could feel hot blood pouring down my back, so much... so much blood... it hurt so bad. I didn't even care any more, I wanted to die, it would be wonderful to die... all the pain would be gone...

But Hormani wouldn't stand for letting me die so easily, it had to be as painful as possible. She swooped down and snatched me out of the air with her jaws, I hung limply, blood dripping down too quickly... too quickly... my mind was wandering and I couldn't think straight. I had to do it now.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists together, gathering up as much energy as I could and storing it inside, I stayed in my coma like state for a long time, Hormani kept her teeth tight around me, and flew as quickly as she could.

Then I released all of the power inside of me. My eyes opened and I saw a blinding light coming from my body. I reached out and hugged Hormanis snout and she howled with rage and tried to shake me off, releasing her grip. I closed my eyes and held on as tightly as possible, until she whimpered and her eyes rolled back, then we both fell to the ground.

All at once I was still. Not falling. Just floating. I opened my eyes and looked down where I saw Hormani spiral to the ground. Then I looked up to see a round smiling face with deep blue eyes. I withdrew slightly in surprise when I realized she looked a little like me... when I was younger.

She smiled and said nothing, then we were off like a shooting arrow. Once again I had to fight to even stay conscious, and I could see she was straining herself as much as possible. She knew I was fading away and didn't have much time, I had lost too much blood and my wounds were too great.

"Who... who are you?" I choked out, blinking back tears from the wind. She looked down at me nervously then smiled and said in a quiet voice that was like the fall of water onto a bed of pebbles, "I'm Harmony. I'm your little sister."

That confused me, only a lot. "what do you mean...? I don't have any siblings, I've lived alone with my parents for my whole life."

Harmony shook her head, "No. You see... our mother was a scientist, and a witch. She first became pregnant and decided she would try and change the child while it was in her womb. She did many tests, giving herself many potions, spells, and such. The result didn't come out too well. When the first child was born she was crazed and angered very easily. She had many health problems and didn't really love anyone. She spent hours by her mothers side, learning all that she could. When she came to be ten years old something strange happened to her. She started convulsing and wings sprouted from her back. Her mother was surprised, and pleased, and did much research on this. At her next birthday it happened again, only this time it was different. She changed completely, turning into a black hawk. This time she learned how to change back and forth from human, fairy, and hawk. Her next birthday passed without any strange going-ons, which dissipointed her mother. But on her thirteenth birthday the change happened again, she bent over and changed into a huge black wolf with long feathered wings. A few years passed. On her sixteenth Birthday she turned into a huge black horse with wings. It was then that her mother decided she would put a mark on the child to mark her as her own. She made a special spell, and tattooed a light blue snowflake on the girls left thigh. It was a sort of pressure point, and if the girl went out of control she could quickly apply pressure to the point and the child would become motionless. But the story doesn't end there for the girl. She went a long time without turning into any other shapes, and her mother could only assume she was finished. She was pleased with the progress she had made with the little Hormani. Meanwhile the woman had become pregnant again, and decided she would birth the child normally this time and do experiments on it when it was out of the womb. This made Hormani angry, she would no longer be the center of attention, and she had grown to hate her mother. While her mother was sleeping one day, she grabbed some of her forbidden potions and injected them into her stomach, then she fled. But without Hormani's knowledge, her mother had made a special device to control her. It was called a crest. All she had to do was mutter a few choice words over the little crest and no matter where Hormani was, she would be drawn into it. After the child was born this is what she did. Hormani came whirling back, not able to go anywhere but toward the crest, then she dissolved into smoke and was swallowed into the little marble. She let her out occasionally, while watched very closely. One of these occasions was on her twenty-first Birthday. Unfortunately Hormani came upon another transformation, she turned into the dragon you know now and attacked her mother. Mother was only able to escape with her life, and the little toddler she had named after herself. Hormani took the crest and crushed it in her teeth, then flew away to a far land where she wasn't seen until now."

By this time we had landed somewhere on a the sand, and she was bent over me, tending to my wounds and telling me the story. "What happened then?" I asked quietly, "that can't be the end..."

Harmody shook her head and smiled sadly, "No. You see, our Mothers name was Starlight. She named you Stella, after herself as I had said before. By this time you were almost three years old, and she knew that she had to do something with you, she couldn't keep you now. She erased any memory you had of her, your sister, and anything that had ever happened to you. She disguised herself and brought you to a small village, giving you to a woman who wasn't able to have children. She told the woman she could keep you forever, if only she promised to raise you as her own child, and teach you that she was your mother. Of course this plan went off without a problem and she left you regretfully, never aware of the spells that Hormani had injected to you before birth."

I was shaking from head to toe. My life... my whole life had been a lie... "Why should I believe you?!" I snapped at her, "I've only just met you and you tell me I'm not who I always thought I was? What proof do you have?!"

Harmody looked sad and troubled by my objections, "Well... I'll continue the story." she said quietly, "but we don't have much time."

I took a deep breath and nodded, flinching painfully as she tied something around my waist. "I'm sorry, I can't use magic... this is the best I can do for you." she closed her eyes then continued.

"After Starlight flew from the village she decided to live a quiet life somewhere else. She traveled far away, always watching for Hormani, who she knew wanted to kill her more than anything. She lived in another village for a long time, and met many people there. There was one man, a old wizard, who took interest in her. They became very close and in time got married. She had yet another child, which she again experimented on. This time it was a bit more successful, everything went as she had planned it the first time. But as the child reached her eighth birthday Starlight knew she could stay no longer, she told the man- Argentine that is- everything that had happened to her. He didn't seem at all surprised when she told him she was going to leave the two of them to search for Hormani and rid the world of her. She explained the transformations that would probably happen to the child in the coming years, then left. She had left Argentine with one other thing though, a crest. The crest looked very much different then Hormani's had, but worked in the same general way. After her first transformation- turning into a little blue bird- the child begged to be locked inside the crest. She didn't want to have to deal with all the problems she would have to face. Argentine smiled and refused, telling her we all had to deal with some sort of problems. Although after her sixteenth birthday, he agreed to it. He let her out every once in a while but in the end she always ended up back in the crest, the only place she would ever feel safe. She- that is, I- am yet to have my final change, but it will be soon in coming. Argentine and I have been helping Christopher to find you, because we knew at once it was you who he was looking for. And that's all that you need to know at the moment..."

"I have to admit your story is very believable... but where's your proof?" she sighed and bent over, transforming into a blue bird, then a winged wolf, then a winged horse, and back to a fairy again. Then she pulled something out of her boot and held it out for me to see. It was a round shape with many patterns carved into it. "That's my crest." she said quietly.

I held my head between my knees painfully and gave the crest back, "okay." I said quietly, my voice cracking. "I believe you..."

She bent down next to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Stella I know it's hard to believe... but your life hasn't been a lie. Everyone who has been kind to you has meant it... especially Christopher. I'll tell you right now, as your little sister, he really does love you."

"I know," I sniffed, "that's the problem. Now tell me the truth, I'm not going to survive this, am I?"

She hesitated, "..No... and your the only one who can kill her, because your our sister, and your special. All the potions she gave you actually gave you special powers to kill Hormani. It backfired on her... Stella I wish there was something I could do... if I could I would kill her myself, I'm more like a copy of her though... I'm weaker."

I took a unsteady breath and pushed myself to my feet, Harmody helped to support almost all of my body weight. "I can feel the life coming out of my body... let's do this as quickly as we can. I can't fly anymore so you'll have to help me..." I flinched as I remembered the pain, but my body had practically gone completely numb, I could hardly feel anything at all.

Harmony sped across the land at un-human speeds, racing toward Hormani's stirring form. I noticed that the sky was brightening, just a bit.

As we approached her and landed beside her form she roared and jumped to her feet. "Quickly!" Harmony shouted, "The mark!" I stumbled from Harmonys arms and tried to run over, but a sudden pain in my stomach made me howl with pain and fall into the sand. Within that time Hormani had jumped into the sky and started getting higher and higher with her pained flapping.

Harmody raced over and scooped me up then shot after Hormani, her expression fierce. I looked down for a moment, still holding my stomach, and noticed Chris staring up at us and panting. I forced myself to ignore him and Tod and look straight up, toward our prey.

As we neared I readied myself, "Harmony, now!" She raced to Hormani's side and threw me at her, I quickly latched on as well as I could and searched for the mark. Harmony distracted her as I pressed down on a glowing snowflake that was on her thigh, at once she became stone still and began to fall. Still holding on, I closed my eyes and channeled all of my strength into painful fire and ran it all through her body, the energy from me was being transferred to her, but somehow also sucking her strength away. My eyes rolled back as we neared the ground and my energy reached a stop, my grip loosened and I went hurtling to the ground on my own, my world faded into darkness. But I welcomed the darkness, it soothed all of my horrible pain, I didn't even want to live anymore... I just wanted to be away from the pain... I wanted it to be gone... so I reached out toward the darkness and felt my body fade away.

~Chris~

I ran forward as Stella fell from the sky, limb as a dead bird. I quickly lifted my hand and shouted a series of words, my sword lifted from it's sheath and flew through the air, striking the dragon in the side. Her form vibrated and shone, then she dropped to the ground, just a human. And dead... I ran forward and caught Stella, frantically trying to wake her.

"Stella... Stella you did it! Wake up!!" I shook her lightly, tears coming to my eyes as she lay there limply.

Harmody floated down beside me, and I didn't bother to ask where she had come from. She bent down and felt her pulse, then bowed her head and glanced at me. Tears spilled over the brim of my eyes and dropped onto Stella's un-moving face.

"I'm sorry..." Harmody whispered- the sound of her voice surprised me-"...she's dead."

* * *

**...I'll tell you right now... Stella really is dead.**

**I have no more to say... besides... pretty interesting history huh? Yeah... it's cool.**

**This chapter is forrr... Emma. :D Because she's so awesome and needs a little happy at the moment. I love you!**


	27. Love is a complicated thing xOxOx or not

**Alright... our last chapter. What will happen?! How will Christ survive now that Stella is dead?! Stay tuned...**

* * *

~Chris~

No no no no no!! Dead?! How could she be dead?! This was wrong... all wrong... How could I live without me dead, sweet, wonderful Stella? I would kill the one that had done this to her... I would... I would... I bowed my head, the tears falling freely off my face. "Stella..." I whispered, "without you here... what will I do...?"

~Killana~

I touched Kooru on the shoulder with my tail, "_come... we need to get back to everyone else. We have to do something about Hormani before she kills someone else..." _Kooru sniffed and nodded, standing up and glancing at Koran's grave again. We turned around together and ran quickly toward the direction we had heard fighting in.

When we arrived I were shocked to see Stella lying on the ground, motionless and covered in blood and gore, and a boy bent over her, shaking with sobs. "S-Stella...?" I froze at once, staring at her in shock. I looked up at a fairy girl and asked, "_Is... is she..." _she nodded her head sadly and bowed. Then motioned to Tod to follow her and whispered, "let's go make sure Hormani is dead..." his tail hung limply and he nodded his head slowly, following her over to the motionless form.

We inspected the unmoving body. She wasn't covered in blood like you would think, there was only blood dripping from her side and a few other random places. "She really is dead..." the petite fairy muttered, bending down and touching Hormani's head. "I had come to think it was impossible..." she sighed and stood up. "Let's bury her."

"_Why?!" _I snarled, _"She doesn't deserve such a honor!"_ My tail twitched sparatically and my lip raised in anger.

The fairy turned around to frown at me, "You didn't know her at all. You only knew how she was... in her later years..." she lowered her head sadly and started to lift the motionless body and after a moment I wandered a little bit a ways and started digging.

~Chris~

I lifted my head in surprise as a strong arm gripped my shoulder, I smacked it away and was about to jump back when I recognized Argentine through my tears. Anger filled me, as he had just now arrived when he could have helped Stella the most. "What do YOU want?!" I croaked. "Why even bother showing up now that Stella is dead?! We were too late. I... I thought I could help her by learning a little bit of magic. But I was useless. What was the use?! She didn't want me here, and I can see why..." I was rambling now and I shut my mouth before I said any more. Lowering my head I muttered a quiet apology. It wasn't his fault Stella was dead... really it wasn't anyone's fault but her own.... and the dragon... the dragon that had turned into a girl.

I whipped my head around suddenly, searching for the body. I saw it some ways off, being dragged by Harmony and a dog that was un-naturally fat. I snarled under my breath and narrowed my eyes, light was begging to seep into the wee hours of early morning, and I could see better than before. "What are they doing?!"

Argentine's voice was low and steady, "They're burying her. Don't say another word more, you have no idea what she's been through. Or any of us for that matter. I think you should learn to think with that small brain of yours before you dare to spew out more disdainful words at me and my kin." I stared at him wordlessly and was about to say something before I shut my mouth and turned back to Stella, stroking the hair from her face gently.

"Ya never asked... but there is a way to bring the dead back ta life... but 's a very dangerous and dark magic." Argentine said in a even lower voice. I spun around, jumping to my feet. "How? How do I do it?!"

Argentine simply shook his head, "No. I willn't allow you to do it." I frowned and opened my mouth to threat the information out of him, "if you think for one second-" "Oh shat up! Don't interrupt others when they're talking, boy! Now listen. I won't let YOU do it.... but I will." I gaped at him wordlessly, "But... why? Why would you do that? What have I ever done to deserve something so great from you?"

He replied bluntly and without any emotion, "you've done nothin. But it isn't about you. It's about her," he pointed to Stella's unmoving body, "She's done more than you can ever imagine'. Now, I suppose we should do it now, sooner than later. so," but he couldn't finish before he was pushed to the ground by a small blur. I jumped back, ready for an attack but then I recognized the petite form of Harmony.

"Blast it Harmony! Get off of me!!" He snarled angrily, but she replied just as venomously, "No. You promised me you would never die in the use of magic! You promised you would be careful!!" "I am careful you little fool! I've been careful in all my decisions, and now I choose this. But I do not know if only my life will be enough, often times one life form isn't enough to replace another." Shes shoved his shoulders into the sand, a deadly expression on her face (if looks could kill...). "I will at least not allow you to do it alone! She is my sister and you shall use my life force to rebuild hers!"

Argentine suddenly spun around from under her in a fluent motion that I knew shouldn't be possible for someone his age. "I've already told ya! One life force may not be enough!!"

"_Then use mine_." The female snow leopard I assumed was Kooru's sister inserted as she stepped forth reverently into the small group. Although I noticed that Kooru himself lingered behind.

"If you use anyone's, you will use mine." I snarled quietly.

"Christopher, what use will she have to live if you aren't there to comfort and be with her?" Harmody said quietly, raising her eyebrows at me. "yes I know she said she didn't love you, but obviously she was lying. If you weren't so uncertain of yourself you would know that. Indeed I heard it all, but you don't need to know how at the moment. All that matters, is that you are there when she wakes up."

I was shocked at her harsh words and stayed silent from then on. Argentine looked around as the fat little dog also stepped forward and nodded. "So many... should so many lives be risked for the sake of one girl?" He asked himself in a quiet voice, turning his gaze to Stella. He obviously saw something there, because he nodded slowly and bowed his head. "Myself, Harmony, Killana, and Tod will be the life forces that will be used. I will activate the spell, trying to take as much energy from each of us, but myself as the main force. If all of us aren't enough, the spell will go out of control, and consume any lives within... ten days on horse. The result being countless dead, and one alive... Although that's very unlikely. Are you all willing to do this?"

I noted how each one of them looked nervous, but they all nodded their heads silently. "Christopher, Kooru, please step back as far away as possible for you." Argentine said in a sure voice. "Argentine... you don't have to do this. I won't risk so many lives... just so Stella can live, and I can be happy. She will be happier in the afterlife as she was in the living world..." I lowered my head at the realization of truth in my words. "Like I said before Chris, we aint doing this fer you."

My head snapped up in surprise, "Argentine this is crazy! She did what she had to and she knew she was going to pay for it! She did it so we would all live, she didn't want you all to throw away your lives trying to bring her back!!"

Suddenly a cold hand gripped my shoulder and I spun around to see the witch that had kidnapped Stella. "The boy is right. I 'kidnapped' the star girl because I knew she contained a special power that not even she knew she possessed, even so I'm sure she wouldn't know it now even if she were still alive. I doubt she could feel quit the full extent of her power, or how she used it. In fact I'm sure she wouldn't be able to remember much of the last stages of her fighting."

I didn't notice Harmody's troubled expression as I stared at the witch, who really looked more like a young woman then a old haggard witch. I really couldn't hold much of a grudge against her. "You could have asked her..."

"She never would have accepted right before she was getting married." she said in a terse voice, as if she were talking to a child who needed everything explained to him. "Then she would have been stuck in a fake miserable marriage for the rest of her life, and where would you be?"

I flinched and didn't say anything, she ignored me and walked right up to Argentine, "It's been ages Argentine." she said with a mock curtsy. Argentine looked just as 'pleased' as she did. "Indeed it has Allie, and you haven't aged one day since that time have you?" She smiled triumphantly then turned to Stella's dead body. "Now, I know you will insist on raising the girl no matter what I say, so I might as well help you. My skills are just as great as yours you know, and we shall do it together."

Argentine shrugged, not seeming to care about what Allie did or not. So then it started, As if by some hidden consent, Argentine and Allie both started chanting, so quickly and quietly that I couldn't hear what they were saying. They chanted for a long time and nothing seemed to happen, I started to wonder if anything would happen at all. My eyes wandered over everyone, then rested on Stella's beaten body and my heart gave a painful lurch.

I drew my eyes away and waited, that was all I could do...

About ten minuets later, something happened. Stella's body seemed to give off an unearthly light, Allie and Argentine stopped chanting and waited as the spell took it's toll on their strength.

Then the sun finally showed it's face and started to rise from the horizon, blinding me to everyone in the group. I closed my eyes as the snow white sand reflected the suns light and burnt my eyes. There was a shout of surprise and a thud, then the muffled thump of feet hurriedly. I opened my eyes frantically and squinted to try and keep the blinding sun out, slowly my eyes adjusted and I saw Argentine stooping to the ground in apparent pain, then the dog trotted over and touched him with his snout. Argentine dropped to the ground, and the dog followed him, dropping motionless.

"Tod..." said a strained voice that was filled with wonder and pain.

All our heads snapped up to see Stella crawling to Tods side, then cradling his motionless body. Everyone was still, no one dared to breath, in fear of breaking the allusion.

She seemed to notice our silence and looked up at us all, seeming rather confused, "Why are you all looking at me like that? What happened?"

Allie bent down slowly and examined her, "you don't remember... do you? I thought not." She turned and bent down over Argentine, feeling his pulse and listening, but she looked up at Harmody sadly and said, "I'm sorry, he's gone. Tod tried to help, but he only got lost in the magic, and now I'm afraid he's passed on too..."

"No..." Harmody choked, throwing herself on his body and crying. I flinched in horror, but I couldn't force myself to be too sad right now. Hesitantly I walked closer, and Stella seemed to notice me at last. Her reaction was a bit unexpected, she looked troubled and quickly drew her eyes back down to the dog, petting him in sorrow. A tear rolled down her cheek onto his side and I stopped, respecting that it was her time to mourn him.

But there she was... living... right before my eyes. It was a miracle that it happened, but now Argentine was dead... I walked to his side and put my hand on Harmody's head hesitantly, "I'm sorry Harmody... he was a great man." she was silent, her face grieved.

I sat there, staring at his surprisingly calm face. If it wasn't for Argentine I would be dead, Stella would be dead, and so would countless others in the future. I had finally gotten the impression that he knew much more then he led on to, and he was a powerful being. I would miss the old man, I had come to respect him after our journey together.

~Stella~

I jumped slightly when Killana pushed my shoulder with her snout, "_Stella... I can't believe your back. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you... I turned out to be useless in the end... I..." _she looked down in shame, and I was surprised.

"I don't really remember much from last night... but don't worry about it, I'm sure you did all you could." I forced a smile through my sadness and pat her head, "Come on Killana, don't be bummed out, okay?" I sighed and looked down at Tod, wiping my eyes, "Tod was such a good dog.... but he saved me... I wish he hadn't... now he's dead." I frowned and rested my hand on his neck, "Poor Tod..."

Killana nudged me, "_It's okay, he wanted to do it. Tod wanted to save you, I'm sure he would want you to spend the hours that you do have to live... with the ones you love..." _she looked pointedly at Chris.

I bit my lip and nodded, glancing up at Chris, who was looking down at an old man who had apparently died, I was sure he had helped me...

Carefully I lifted Tod off of my lap, bending down to kiss his head, "Thank you Tod... you helped me so much...." I regretfully stood up and turned to Killana, wrapping my arms around her neck and giving her a quick hug. She purred and flicked her tongue out, "Good luck." I nodded and walked slowly over to Chris, he looked up as I approached, not wavering in my gaze. "Um... can I talk to you for a second Chris...?" Harmody's head snapped up, her face red from crying. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at me like a owl, smiling ever so slightly, then she turned back to the old man.

Chris had stood up and was looking at me curiously, "Sure Stella." he walked away and I followed him, when we had gotten out of hearing distance of everyone else he turned around and smiled slightly, "Yes? Is this about you punching me, or something else?" he seemed amused at his own words and I looked down in embarrassment, "Um... sorry about that..." jeez what was I going to say? That I loved him after all so it was cool? "Chris I..." I cut off and fidgeted uncomfortably. Then his arms were around me in a tight hug, "Oh Stella... Never scare me like that again.... You don't know what it's like to think you've lost your best friend." I turned my head away my arms hanging limp at my side. "I'm sorry..." he obviously meant that I meant sorry for more than just getting myself killed, and he moved away instantly.

"Oh... well I... I'm sorry to have made you uncomfortable, I shouldn't have been so forward when I already knew you didn't love me... it's alright, you don't need to feel obliged or anything, you can't help how you feel." he spoke formally but I knew there was pain in his eyes. I was starting to panic at his assumptions, but before I could say anything he had started to walk past me. "Chris no! You... you have it all wrong! I didn't mean any of that I said before, I just knew that... that I was going to die, and I-I Didn't want you to get your hopes up for nothing when I was just going to be gone forever-" I was cut off by his quiet laughter, "You stupid girl. So you thought that breaking my heart and punching me in the face would make me not love you anymore?" I pressed my lips into a tight line and said nothing. He stepped closer to me, so that we were almost touching, he lowered his head to look me in the eyes and said, "Stella, I've loved you for a long time. Your stupid doting over that idiot prince always made me angry, and I could never figure out why. When you were going to get married it just about broke me in two. Haven't you realized it by now? If I can't be with you, I don't want anyone else. I love you Stella, and I always will." his voice was quiet, and had great meaning to it.

There was only a inch or two between us now, my heart pounded uncontrollably and my mouth went dry, "I... I l-l-love you too," I squeaked quietly.

He pulled back and laughed again, crossing his arms, "That's not very convincing when your obviously scared as heck." I blushed deeply and kicked him in the shins, "shut up! You aren't making this any easier!" I huffed, crossing my arms. He grinned and stepped forward again, hugging me closely, "alright." he bent down and lifted my chin up, then he kissed me, and this time I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer, and I wrapped my hands around his neck. His hair had grown, and now hung around his neck, my heart beat faster, but in a pleasant way. We could finally be together... and not just as friends anymore...

He pulled away and I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back then took my hand, and bent down on one knee, "Stella, I know we've both been through hard times, but I promise to watch over you forever. Will you marry me?"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, for a moment I couldn't think straight, then I dropped down, into his arms, "Oh yes Chris! I will... because I love you more than anything!"

* * *

**fwafwafwafwa... HOORAY! *throws conffetii* Don't you love a happy ending? Of course you do!! :D**

**This is the final actual chapter, next up will be the prologue, then it's all over! :O Whew it's been a fun time writing this but I sure am ready to finish! Look out for the new story I'll be posting soon, I'm hoping it'll be much better than this one. ;)**

**This story goes to Therese, Maggie, and Angie. My bestest friends, I would be so lost without them standing by my side. I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed the story!! :D**


	28. Happily ever after, the Epilogue

~Stella~

"Daddy tell me again about the time you saved Mamma from the dragon!" Alex tugged on Chris' pants pleadingly. He smiled and shook his head, "everyone will be here soon, you can ask them about it, youve already heard my side of it so many times." "Besides," I cut in, "I'm the one who saved everyone else from the dragon, remember?"

Alex grinned back at me and pulled himself onto my lap, he patted my stomach lovingly and bent his ear down to it, "Mamma when is the baby gonna come out?" Alex was three years old today, and very excited for the arrival of our new baby who wouldn't come for a few more months. I was about to answer him when a fist pounded on the door, "Hey let us in!" a familiar voice called. Alex squeeled and ran to the door as fast as his little legs could take him. He threw it open and was picked up by two large hands that swung him into the air, "Uncle Jacob!" Alex laughed, reaching out his hands toward his uncle, aunt, and cousin.

Anastasia, now six, took Alex from her fathers hands and spun him into the room, they laughed together happily as she flopped onto the floor and bounced him up and down on her legs, "Happy Birthday Alex!" "Ana show me how to do a roll-over jump!" Anastasia agreed, happy to finally have a playmate, and Mina and Jacob came in and shut the door, both of them holding hands and smiling.

I stood up and gave them each a hug, "I'm so glad you could come! It wouldn't have been the same without you." Chris walked to my side and put his arm around me, smiling at his sister and brother-in-law. Mina smiled widely and leaned her head on Jacobs shoulder, "Of course we came! Besides, we have news to tell you! We're going to have a baby!" I gaped at them in surprise, they had been trying to have another child for years but were unable to, they had almost given up. "Oh that's great! Conratulations!"

Chris laughed and punched Jacob in the shoulder, "Congrats! I was hoping you guys would get good news." We continued talking for a while then I excused myself to finish making Alex's birthday cake. Luckily out chicken had decided to finally lay some eggs so we could make the cake. Mina came over to help me after a moment, she smiled happily and started mixing all the things I had put in a large bowl, "Oh Stella I'm so happy. Anastasia has been playing older sister to Alex since he was born, I know she's been wanting a little sibling, and now we'll both have children around the same time! Isn't it wonderful?" I grinned and squeezed her hand, "yes I'm so happy for you. Have you told her yet?" I looked through the doorway at the two children playing happily. She shook her head and smiled, "we're gonna wait a little while first."

I nodded in understandment and turned on the oven, just as there was another knock on the door. I hurried out to open it, but Alex had already thrown the door open. He screamed in surprise when he saw a tall woman with long black hair, holding a small bundle, a girl with blue-looking hair and wings, and two large cats at her side. I gaped in amazement and ran over, wrapping my arms around on of the huge leopards, "Killana! Allie! Kooru! Long time no see!" Allie smiled, "Harmony found me and insisted I be here for the little brats birthday, I figured since it's been six years I might as well round up the gang and bring them here for a surprise."

Chris stepped forward and lauhed, "So that's where you went, Harmony! We were starting to miss you!" Harmony smiled shyly and said nothing. Killana laughed and beamed at me, "_I see you've got yourself a little runt now, and one on the way! I always knew you would be fine._" Kooru snorted, trying to hold back a laugh, "_Yeah sure! That's why you were constantly worrying about her like an old woman._" killana flicked her ear in annoyance and ignored him.

I held back a laugh and smiled, "I'm glad your all here, um come in if you can." Allie strode through the doorway and plopped down on the couch, watching Alex closely. Harmony's form brightened and blurred, she was swallowed by a bright light then the light faded to reveal a small bluebird. She flitted in and landed on Alex's head. He laughed and clapped his hands, "Hormny!"

Killana eyed the doorway warily and pushed her way in, Kooru helping to push her from the back. Finally she squeezed through, and Kooru walked through a bit more easily, considering he was smaller. "Now then!" Allie clapped her hands and looked at Alex, "I have a gift for you, since it is your birthday." She uncovered the bundle to reveal a small bundle of blonde fur. A little yelp came from the furball, and a small dog head popped up, blinking lazily. Alex gaped at the puppy and reached forward to pet it. "This," Allie said in delight, handing the puppy to Alex, "Is one of Tod's grandchildren. I tracked em' down just for you two." Chris and I smiled at eachother and eyed the puppy. "It's... a girl." Allie said after a moment.

"Well Alex, what do you want to name her?" I asked cheerfully, trying to hold back tears. Alex watched closely as the puppy sniffed his face and licked him, then let out a small yelp and wagged her tail. He seemed to be inspired and put in, "Her name is Happy!"


End file.
